


You're All I Think About

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gay and straight themes, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, no incest though, spoilers for the entire show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: From the moment Takuya first saw Kouji, the other boy was all he could think about.(The entirety of Digimon Frontier rewritten so that Takuya and Kouji are a couple.)





	You're All I Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and Zoe are aged to sixteen, and JP is seventeen. Tommy is still his canon age though.

_Woah, he's cute!_ Takuya mentally shook himself; now wasn't the time for his weird obsession he had over attractive boys.

 

"Hey, did you get a message on your phone too?"

 

The other boy acted like Takuya didn't exist, which only made Takuya feel even stranger about chasing him into the elevator. Was he really still following the voice on his cell phone or was he chasing Kouji?

 

Not that he knew that the boys name was Kouji; not until after he had saved him from Raremon that is.

 

"Kouji." He tested the name on his lips as he walked through the woods surrounding Breezy Village. He should be asleep with the others in the lodge the Floramon were letting them use only the lodge didn't have a toilet.

 

A branch broke nearby, and Takuya instinctively turned in that direction, creeping silently forward until he came to a clearing a few feet away.

 

The light of the three moons lit the glade enough that he could see Kouji unzip himself and...

 

He looked away; why was he watching another boy pee?

 

His hands gripped himself through his pants as he remembered his own need.

 

Moving away, he unzipped against a tree where he hoped Kouji wouldn't be able to see him; the teen was difficult at the best of times. How he would react to being spied upon while his cock was in his hand, Takuya didn't know.

 

His cock had been cute though; long and slim, from what Takuya had been able to glimpse anyway.

 

His own twitched at the thought, sending a wide arc of urine splattering up the trunk of the tree.

 

A soft moan cut through the silence just as he was zipping himself back up, and creeping back he took another look into the clearing.

 

Kouji had finished relieving himself and was now leaning against the tree, one hand on the trunk the other dancing over his length.

 

Takuya's breath caught in his throat at the sight; long and slim with a delicate curve, Kouji's cock surpassed cute and went straight to gorgeous when hard.

 

Takuya backed up a step, and something crunched underneath his foot.

 

"Is someone there?"

 

Takuya turned and ran, hoping that he was fast enough to get away without Kouji getting a glimpse at just who had been spying on him.

 

 

 

 

If Takuya thought that he would have no trouble sleeping once he filled his belly, then he was sorely mistaken. It wasn't the hard floor under the bedding that the KaratsukiNumemon had laid out for them, or the snoring that filled the room. It was the boy lying next to him.

 

Thinking that maybe it would be okay to look if Kouji was asleep, Takuya rolled over to face him.

 

“What?”

 

Thinking quickly, Takuya muttered something about how nice it was for Kouji to be helping out the KaratsukiNumemon, only to be told that he was only doing it to repay a debt.

 

“So that's it? You're just going to turn your back on me?” Takuya rolled away, uncertain as to why that was upsetting him.

 

“Takuya, I know that it was you in the forest.” A hand landed on his hip, Kouji's hand.

 

“What?” Takuya rolled over, only to find Kouji so close they were practically in each others arms.

 

“I know that you saw me.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Takuya prayed that the room was too dark for Kouji to see his red cheeks.

 

“I don't need anyone else; I'm fine on my own. However, I also enjoy sex and I don't mind doing that with you.”

 

“Woah what? You won't be my friend but you'll let me fuck you?”

 

“Yeah, so? If its just physical its not a problem.”

 

“Have you had sex before? With another boy?”

 

"So what if I have?"

 

"Eh? So you have?"

 

"Goodnight Takuya." Kouji rolled away again.

 

"Goodnight, Kouji." Takuya sighed as he too rolled away, his eyes closing; Zoe was a nice, beautiful girl. Why wasn't he pursuing her instead of anti-social, emo boy?

 

When he next opened them, he was hanging from the cliff wall by a rope.

 

 _Woah, Kouji can really move!_ Takuya pushed the thought away; what was he doing, getting hard over Lobomon? He needed to help, not watch while drooling over a Digimon.

 

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

 

Agunimon bit back a sarcastic retort; of course Kouji would have trouble fighting as a part of a larger team.

 

He'd probably be just as selfish in bed, concerned only with his own pleasure.

 

Takuya's eyes widened as he watched Grumblemon eat the mountain's Fractal Code; the KaratsukiNumemon were losing their homes and he was thinking about fucking a boy? What was wrong with him?

 

Furious with himself, he verbally attacked Kouji every chance he got while they were trapped on the floating island; it wasn't until they were sneaking into the Lavender Castle via the stairway that Pandamon led them to that he broached what was really on his mind.

 

"How can you be so casual about sex? Especially gay sex."

 

"I never said I was gay."

 

"I never said you were! This has to just be a kink right, to let boys do you when you can't get a girl?"

 

"Maybe that's how it is for you, but I only get it up for boys. I'm not gay though; I have no interest in actually dating a boy!"

 

"Hey that's not how it works, its about sexual attraction not dating."

 

"Okay fine then I am gay. Happy now?" Kouji resumed walking. "I'm sure you're bi, Takuya. You look at Zoe the same way you look at me."

 

"Bi? Hmm... yeah maybe."

 

"What, you haven't figured it out yet? You've never thought about a boy while fucking a girl?"

 

"I've never had sex, and before I met you I never thought about touching a boy like that. I do know that I don't want to lose my virginity casually; I want it to actually mean something!"

 

"Then ask Zoe to spread her legs; I'm sure she gets wet for you."

 

"Kouji!" Without thinking, Takuya reached out and grabbed Kouji's arm, spinning him around and slamming him against the wall.

 

Kouji cried out, and Takuya blinked at him in surprise, for the cry hadn't sounded pained. It sounded...

 

Slowly, Takuya placed a hand on Kouji's throat and began to squeeze.

 

Kouji cried out again, louder this time and there was no doubt about it; Kouji was getting off on being manhandled.

 

"You like this stuff?" Takuya dropped his hand.

 

"Yeah, I do. So?"

 

"So nothing, you just surprised me." Takuya glanced down; they couldn't rescue Tommy with mutual hardons. Maybe they could just...

 

He was broken out of his thoughts by three things; his lips touching Kouji's, a gasp of surprise, and hands on his chest shoving him backwards.

 

"Hey what gives! You said we could fool around!"

 

"I never said that you could kiss me, Takuya!" Kouji spun around and began stomping up the steps, the moment lost.

 

"So I can fuck you but no kissing allowed?" Takuya touched his own lips, unwilling to admit to anyone but himself that that had been his first kiss. He wasn't popular at his school; the guys thought he was a loser and the girls thought he was immature. He'd never gone on a date, never held hands with anyone, and he'd never kissed anyone. Until now.

 

His chest hurt at the thought of not being able to do any of those things with Kouji, and not even fighting off the ShadowToyAgumon, rescuing Tommy and getting off the floating island eased the pain in his heart.

 

 

 

 

Kouji let his eyes flicker over to Takuya as he bit into his third meat apple. Just what was the other teen thinking about? Kouji didn't know; he had never been good at reading others.

 

He acted all high and mighty, scoffing at Kouji's offer of no-strings-attached sex and then turned around and tried to kiss him.

 

“We should draw straws to fairly determine who stays up to watch the fire!” Takuya caught Kouji's eyes for just a second as he spoke, but in the end it was JP who drew the marked straw.

 

“Goodnight.” Kouji moved a short distance away from the group to rest against a tree. Whatever Takuya had wanted could wait; he wasn't about to actually do anything to the other boy in front of the rest of the group anyway.

 

Closing his eyes he tried to sleep, but he was startled out of his light sleep by a sudden commotion; Kumamon was attacking JP and Takuya!

 

Somehow he was able to work together with Takuya to lift the spell Cherubimon had placed on Bakumon and restore Tommy to normal, but that only increased his own confusion.

 

His ass clenched at the thought of being physically close to Takuya yet his heart ached whenever they were close enough to touch. Ached in a way he had never felt before.

 

In a way it was a relief to get the email, and leave the group to be alone once more.

 

At least it should have been, had the two Digimon, Bokomon and Neemon, not decided that they just had to follow him!

 

"Hey stop following me!" He turned and ran into a forest of tall grasses, hoping to lose his tail before Takuya could catch up with them.

 

Takuya was the last person he wanted to see just then; what he needed was a distraction and a chance to figure out just what exactly it was that he felt for the other teen.

 

Seconds later he got the distraction he needed in the form of Gotsumon, a rock headed Digimon as stubborn as he was. And just as in need of a friend to lend him a hand, for his home was in danger of being destroyed by Grumblemon.

 

Why he tried to take on Grumblemon alone when the five Legendary Warriors together hadn't been able to take him out he didn't know; but as the power of his newly found Beast Spirit coursed through him he knew that he finally had the power he needed to prove himself once and for all...

 

 

 

 

He opened his eyes slowly, his memories fuzzy; there were blackouts where the Spirit had fully overpowered him.

 

"How are you feeling?" A warm hand brushed his hair back out of his eyes.

 

"Embarrassed. I guess I'm not so strong alone huh? Are all Beast Spirits that hard to control?"

 

Takuya shrugged as he dipped Kouji's bandana into a bowl of cold water and used it to wash out a scrape on his cheek. "They are more powerful than the Human Spirits; maybe they have to be broken before they can be controlled?"

 

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Kouji glanced around. "Where are the others?"

 

"Sleeping, just over there. I wanted to be alone with you." Takuya's eyes widened as the words caused a blush to creep up Kouji's cheeks. "We didn't all need to crowd around you just because you're hurt, I mean."

 

"Hey, Taki? Do you still want to kiss me?" Kouji shifted closer as he spoke, putting his arms around Takuya's neck, his heart hammering loudly in his chest.

 

"Yes, I do." He leaned in, fear in his eyes. Closing his own, Kouji leaned in until his lips touched Takuya's.

 

  
Gasping softly, Takuya deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue brushing softly against Kouji's.

 

One kiss melted into another, each deeper and more passionate than the last. Takuya's hands rubbed up and down Kouji's sides, before growing more daring and sliding up under his shirt to tweak Kouji's nipples.

 

Kouji's did the same, exploring Takuya's body; only his didn't stay tame. As one of his hands wrapped around the back of Takuya's neck to control the kisses, the other slipped south, until he could cup Takuya through his pants.

 

With a startled cry, Takuya pulled away.

 

"No touching? You're already hard and I can make you feel good."

 

"I'm not sure if I'm ready for that. I mean, I just got you. This, what's happening between us, its still fragile. Will you still be interested in me after I put out?"

 

Kouji turned away. "I don't know. I..." He broke off, shaking his head. He had no idea just what it was he felt for Takuya, only that he'd never felt it before. Maybe Takuya was right and he just wanted the quick thrill of a conquest before moving on to the next one. Or maybe he wanted more as well, maybe he did want Takuya and not just sex.

 

"I don't know what I want. We should get some sleep." Sighing, he lay back down, facing away from his maybe lover.

 

"Okay. Goodnight." Takuya sat up watching Kouji sleep, before finally lying down beside him and falling asleep.

 

 

 

 

Kouji watched in horror as the Beast Spirit possessed Takuya; the Spirit of flame, BurningGreymon. Even though he was Agunimon's counterpart, the Spirit has take control of Takuya's entire being.

 

"Takuya! You have to remember who you are! Remember and fight the control!" KendoGarurumon pleaded, trying to get through to his lover, not wanting to fight him. To hurt him.

 

All his pleas did was attract the Beasts attention, and he found himself jumping back, dodging an attack aimed straight at him.

 

"Lupine Laser!" He aimed high, intending to only graze; maybe the pain would help Takuya release or gain control of the Spirit.

 

His attack was dodged; seconds later the entire weight of the Phoenix Digimon was pressing down against him. KendoGarurumon was lifted by the throat and effortlessly tossed aside.

 

Hitting the ground with a jolt, Kouji cried out, his dick pulsing somewhere inside the Spirit that surrounded his physical being.

 

Shit! No, not now! He couldn't be distracted by sex now! He had to get up, lead Takuya away from the others if he couldn't defeat him.

 

Just as he was getting his feet under him, BurningGreymon slammed into him again, pinning him to the ground. A hand seized his throat, gripping tightly, choking him.

 

Kouji felt the fight go out of him; it felt so good why should he resist? Even as the world started going dark all around him, the pressure low in his body grew until...

 

Beetlemon slammed a Thunder Fist against BurningGreymon just as Kouji felt the wave of pleasure crest, and warmth rush out of him.

 

Somehow he shook off the strange feeling, and got his feet back under him.

 

"Hey, Kouji, are you okay?" Beetlemon was gazing at him critically, but Kouji could only see concern in his eyes.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are Tommy and Zoe?"

 

"Shit! Tommy!" Kouji turned around to see BurningGreymon snatch up Tommy, holding him like he wanted to eat him.

 

"Takuya! Fight it! We're you're friends. Remember who you are!" A single tear fell from Tommy's eyes and hit Takuya's, somehow washing around the red.

 

He set Tommy down again, before running to a boulder and slamming his head against it. Finally, the Spirit left him, returning to his D-Tector, and Kouji's heart clenched as he saw that Takuya was crying.

 

Letting go of his own Beast Spirit, Kouji wanted to run to his lover, wanted to comfort him. But as his human body reformed he instantly realized that he had a bigger problem to worry about.

 

That rush of warmth he had felt coalesced into a wet mess in his pants; he had creamed himself.

 

His eyes wide, he hurried away from the others before they could notice the wet spot. He found a stream a short distance away, far enough that no one could see him as he loosened his pants and tried to clean himself up.

 

 

 

"Hey, where is Kouji?" Takuya dried his eyes, pulling away from Zoe, who had put her arms around him much to JP's dismay.

 

"Not again! That boy takes off first chance he gets! Every time!" Zoe groaned. "He's cute but he'll never get a girlfriend if he keeps isolating himself like this!"

 

There were so many things Takuya wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. He wasn't going to out Kouji to his friends, not like this.

 

"I'll go find him." He stood up, brushing himself off as he glanced around. Confused images flashed through his mind, images of BurningGreymon; of him; pinning Kouji down and choking him almost to the point of passing out.

 

Had he hurt Kouji? Was that why he had left? He headed east, trusting his instincts, and soon found Kouji, sitting on the bank of a stream.

 

“Hey, Kouji? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Takuya dropped to his knees beside his friend.

 

“Takuya, there is something wrong with me.” Kouji finally lifted his head, and while Takuya could see that he was upset, his eyes were dry.

 

“There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect the way you are.” Takuya reached for him, intending to hold him in his arms, but stopped when he saw Kouji's throat. “I did hurt you, I'm so sorry!”

 

His hands lifted Kouji's chin to examine the bruising; a perfect hand print, and Takuya knew that even though it had been BurningGreymon's hand, the bruising would perfectly match his right hand.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Takuya leaned in, softly brushing his lips over Kouji's throat, earning a soft gasp from the other teen.

 

"I..." Kouji blushed darkly. "You didn't hurt me, I liked it."

 

"Huh?" Takuya's eyes slid south, and for the first time he realized that Kouji's pants were damp. With water, or...? "Wait! You came from me choking you?" Takuya's eyes widened.

 

"Yeah. Something has to be broken in me! Why else would I... it wasn't even sexual we were actually fighting and I got off on it!"

 

Memories flashed through Takuya's mind, there and gone again, of KendoGarurumon going limp underneath him, still and trusting, and very obviously turned on.

 

Turned on by him, by being choked by him.

 

"Nothing's wrong with you, Kouji! You reacted to me, not the fighting! It was me on top of you, holding you down, forcing you to submit. Something I know you fantasize about, and there is nothing wrong with that!"

 

"You remember that?"

 

"Yeah, well sort of. My memories are fuzzy, red tinted. They don't quite feel real, ya know?"

 

"I can't remember anything at all from when KendoGarurumon possessed me. Its completely black." As they spoke, Kouji had moved closer until he could put his arms around Takuya, holding him close, his cheek resting on his lovers shoulder.

 

Strong hands gently rubbed up and down his back, pulling the tie out of his hair and letting it spill freely over his shoulders. "Your hair is so soft."

 

"Thanks." Normally, having his hair loose would annoy Kouji, but he found that he loved the feeling of Takuya running his hands through his hair as he shook, crying without tears.

 

Neither knew how long they held each other, or when they pulled away just enough for their lips to meet. Only that one kiss melted into the next, passionate and yet tender, caring.

 

This time when Kouji cupped Takuya, the teen didn't pull away, allowing Kouji to unzip him instead.

 

Takuya's own hands were both shy and determined as he pulled Kouji's pants open, both of them touching without looking, not wishing to break the kisses.

 

Pulses sped, racing each other as hands danced over a shaft that wasn't their own, small sounds torn from throats as the shafts brushed over and against each other in the tight space between their bodies.

 

"I'm close!" Takuya gasped the words out between kisses, his knees weak underneath him, as Kouji braced his lower back, both to keep him upright and to pull him closer still.

 

"Me too. Lets come together."

 

"Yeah. Together." Both hands sped, precum slicking fingers and palms as their tips were brushed, slits teased open just to allow more of the fluid to leak out.

 

Even so, Takuya came half a second before Kouji; their cum mixed as it sprayed their bare stomachs though neither could recall removing their shirts.

 

After, Takuya went limp against Kouji. "That... that was... hah, I really needed that!"

 

"See, sex is fun." Kouji kissed Takuya's temple softly before pulling away to clean them both up. "Get dressed, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

 

"Should we tell them about us?"

 

"What is there to tell?" Kouji sighed. "That we had sex? They don't need to know that; they'll just judge us and I'd rather not lose the only friends I've managed to make since graduating elementary."

 

"You don't think that they'll understand?" Takuya looked away as he fastened his pants.

 

"No, I don't. We're both male, and Zoe has her eyes on you."

 

"Right. Okay, this can be our little secret." Takuya smiled gently at Kouji. "Now lets get back before they send out a search party."

 

It was dark before they made it back to where the others were camped, and any questions of where they had been and what they had been doing were forgotten as they saw Kouji's throat.

 

"That must hurt!" Zoe winced.

 

"Only when I swallow; it's just surface bruising and looks worse than it feels. I'll be fine I just need to let it heal." He lay down next to Takuya, wishing he could fall asleep in his lovers arms, and knowing that Takuya felt the same way.

 

 

 

"Hey, guys we're finally here! Forest Terminal!" Takuya pointed out a large sign, which was barely visible through the thick fog.

 

"Yes that sign does indeed say Forest Terminal." Bokomon nodded to himself.

 

"Where is everyone though?" Zoe glanced around.

 

"Yeah, you'd think whoever it was that sent us that message would be here to greet us, or something." JP frowned as he looked around.

 

"Hey kids are you hungry?" Deramon called them over and, starving, they accepted a free meal.

 

One bite later, they all knew why the food was free; it was revolting!

 

They were kicked out of the restaurant, but with directions for how to continue; straight into the heart of the fog!

 

"Hey, everyone, stay close we don't want to be searching through the fog for anyone. Actually, lets all link hands! That way we are bound to stick together!" Takuya emphasized his point by quickly grabbing Kouji's hand.

 

Kouji, panicking, quickly grabbed Zoe's hand with his free hand.

 

Zoe sighed and held out her hand for JP. "Is this really necessary?"

 

"Yes; as Takuya so aptly pointed out we could easily be separated by this thick fog."

 

Both Takuya and Kouji let out silent sighs of relief; maybe it wasn't obvious that Takuya just wanted to hold hands with Kouji.

 

"Tommy, hold on tight to me okay?" He held out his free hand as his heart soared at the feeling of Zoe's hand in his.

 

"Of course!" Tommy took JP's hand and Bokomon's, leaving Neemon to take the rear.

 

"Careful now, the path narrows into stairs going up the tree itself here."

 

"We should break into smaller groups. Takuya and myself, Zoe and JP, and Tommy with Bokomon and Neemon. The path is too narrow for the chain." He felt Takuya squeeze his hand in clear approval.

 

"Fine with me!" JP grinned at Zoe who just sighed.

 

They climbed higher, but the fog was thick as ever.

 

"Now which way do we go?" JP groaned as they reached a fork. Tommy's D-Tector reacted to something unseen, and pointed them down the right hand path, straight into a dead end.

 

"This is a dead end are you sure it was this way?" Even as Zoe spoke, JP's D-Tector cleared the blockage and they continued onward and upwards.

 

"Will this fog ever end?" Takuya squeezed Kouji's hand; sure it was no longer strictly necessary for them to hold hands but he wasn't letting go as long as they were in the fog.

 

"Hey, maybe my D-Tector will help." A light shined from Zoe's D-Tector as she spoke, and Kouji quickly pulled his hand away as the fog cleared to reveal a crystal palace.

 

"I hate it when I'm right."

 

"Where are we?" Kouji sighed as he looked around. "We need to be on our guard; don't forget that Deramon said no one ever returns from here."

 

"Oh take a chill pill, how dangerous could a palace be to Legendary Warriors?" Takuya dropped an arm around his lovers shoulders as he teased him but Kouji pulled away almost before he had finished speaking.

 

Takuya's heart sank; sure he knew that Kouji wanted to keep their relationship secret but did that really have to mean no touching at all?

 

He turned his attention back to the double doors facing them. "Well, should we knock?"

 

Kouji's D-Tector glowed and the doors swung open.

 

"Well that settles it! This is the place all right; they even invited us in!"

 

They took a whole two steps before their path was blocked by a white Wizardmon.

 

After a touch and go conversation, they convinced Digimon that they were on the same side, and he introduced himself as Sorcermon.

 

Using the powers of their D-Tectors they freed Seraphimon only to have him reverted back into a Digi-egg by Mercurymon's Dark Reflection.

 

"Hey Kouji! Why did you pull away?"

 

All he got was a glare as they clung to the side of the Trailmon barrelling down the track away from Cherubimon's dark Legendary Warriors.

 

All he got was a glare telling him to shut up, and in his chest Takuya felt his heart break. Had Kouji changed his mind about being with him?

 

All thoughts and doubts had to be set aside as they were attacked by Grumblemon inside a dead end cavern surrounded by the warriors earth element from which he could summon infinite Golemon.

 

With JP and Tommy injured from Whamon's surprise appearance, and Zoe still missing her Spirit, it fell to him and Kouji alone to save everyone.

 

But they couldn't; Arbormon easily kept them occupied as Grumblemon advanced upon the others.

 

Even with JP and Tommy Spirit evolving despite their injuries it seemed hopeless until Whamon burped up JP's Beast Spirit.

 

His desire to protect Zoe; the girl he was half in love with; proved strong enough to break through and gain control of MetalKabuterimon, and he digitized Grumblemon sending him away as a Digi-egg.

 

Then everything went black as the cave filled with water as the ocean's fractal code was restored.

 

"Where are we?" Blinking against the sudden bright sunlight, they all gasped in surprise as they realized that somehow Whamon had saved them, dropping them off on some random tropical island.

 

"Bye Whamon!"

 

"There goes our transportation!"

 

"We all know, but hey look we're at the beach! We might as well enjoy it while we're here!" Takuya laughed; maybe that night, while everyone was asleep he could get Kouji alone and they could make love on the beach itself!

 

"Don't forget that we have a mission! We have to get Seraphimon's egg to Ophanimon!" Kouji glared at him as though he had read Takuya's mind and was shooting him down.

 

Takuya elbowed Kouji in the side, tickling him. His eyes widened slightly as Kouji started laughing; he had never heard his lover laugh before. It was cute, and more than a little sexy.

 

"Yeah, Kouji we're at the beach! We can afford to rest!" JP jumped in, tickling Kouji's other side.

 

The fun was short lived however, as Tommy walked by, looking sad over how much of a downer Kouji was being.

 

"Fine! I'm outnumbered anyway." Kouji sighed.

 

"Alright then its settled! We're taking a break on the beach!" Takuya winked at Kouji, already planning ways he could get his boyfriend alone.

 

Kouji rolled his eyes, as a faint blush crept up his cheeks.

 

But before Takuya could put any of his plans into effect, the Toucanmon showed up out of nowhere and offered them free food.

 

Starving, they quickly agreed, enjoying their first real meal since arriving in the Digital World.

 

None of them suspected that the Toucanmon were tricking them as they borrowed swimsuits and headed out to the beach.

 

"Hey, Kouji come here. There is a secluded cove just down the beach." Takuya pointed, his voice low and seductive.

 

"In broad daylight? Takuya, no." Kouji swam out further.

 

"Why not?" Takuya couldn't hide his disappointment.

 

"The others will notice if we just disappear for that long."

 

"Oh." Takuya dove under the water until the sudden, inexplicable urge to cry passed. Kouji just wanted to wait until night fell and everyone was asleep. That was all. Right?

 

Before he could ask, a scream split the air.

 

"That was Zoe!" As one, the boys turned and headed for shore as fast as they could.

 

"Zoe!" Takuya barrelled into the girls changing room without thought, JP hot on his heels.

 

They both stopped short as soon as they saw her, their eyes roving over her half naked body.

 

Takuya swallowed hard, all thoughts of getting Kouji alone forgotten as he took in her soft, smooth skin, her small tight breasts and slim hips. Inside his swim trunks, his cock twitched in clear interest.

 

"Out! Get out get out get out!" She slapped both of them as they turned and fled half a second later.

 

"Zoe, what happened? Why did you scream?" Kouji, always the sensible one, had waited outside the change rooms, ready to take down anything that posed a threat to the group.

 

"Sorry guys." She apologized sheepishly as she realized that Takuya and JP had only entered the room out of concern for her after hearing her scream. "There was a peeping tom!"

 

"Oh really?" As one they eyed JP.

 

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

 

"You are the most likely candidate!"

 

"Guys it couldn't have been JP! He was with us the whole time!" Tommy pitched in helpfully.

 

"Oh yeah; we were all together so we all have the same alibi." Kouji's tone was thoughtful.

 

"So by process of elimination it was no one?"

 

"Clearly we aren't alone here!"

 

"Of course we aren't alone." Kouji sighed. "Have you forgotten about the Toucanmon?"

 

As everyone nodded in agreement, they headed back to the main lodge to track down the peepers, only to find them gone.

 

“Oh no!” Kouji spun around and took off running back towards the change rooms. “They tricked us! My D-Tector is gone!”

 

“Hey, mine too!” Takuya hurried to where he had left his clothes and sure enough his was gone. All their D-Tectors were missing, stolen by the Toucanmon.

 

“They tricked all of us.” Kouji turned his back on the group and started changing, not caring that Zoe was present.

 

“That's right!” Takuya and JP exclaimed at the same time, before they too began to change back into their regular clothes. Only this time, Zoe noticed, and shrieked in surprise, even as her eyes darted lower to what Takuya had just exposed.

 

It took Takuya all of half a second to notice after she shrieked, and his face turned bright red. He covered himself as fast as he could, hoping that she hadn't noticed that he was at half mast. “Get out!”

 

Fleeing, Zoe hurried out of the changing room, Kouji following her as he fixed his hair.

 

“When did you change?” Her eyebrows rose in surprise.

 

“While you were eyeing Takuya.” He shrugged. “I just kept my back turned.”

 

She suppressed a disappointed sigh; Takuya was cute but Kouji was hot. Especially now that he was accepting his place in the group and no longer trying to do everything alone. What she wouldn't do for a glimpse of his goods.

 

But even so, he could be so serious, so no-nonsense, that it was a turn off. Good looks were just about all he had to offer her; Takuya on the other hand could be very fun to be around, and what she had glimpsed had looked happy to see her.

 

“Hey, Kouji? Do you think Takuya has anyone he likes?”

 

He shrugged. “Maybe, why ask me? JP would probably have a better idea than I do.”

 

“Like I could ask JP that without him getting jealous.” She sighed. “He can be the nicest guy around but he's really not my type. JP I mean.”

 

Just as Kouji was trying to decide if he even needed to reply to Zoe's comments, the others joined them outside.

 

“Well looks like we know who the least shy of this group is.” Takuya draped an arm around Kouji's shoulders.

 

“It's just anatomy, and nudity isn't in and of itself sexual. Besides, I kept my back turned to Zoe the whole time so even if she had looked she wouldn't have seen anything.” He pulled away from Takuya. “We need to find those Toucanmon!”

 

"Okay everyone search every inch of the island until those birdbrains are found!" Takuya headed for the beach as the others split up to search elsewhere.

 

Half an hour he had found a whole lot of nothing, as he came across Kouji staring out at the waters deep in thought.

 

"Hey, are you thinking about me?" He whispered the words straight into Kouji's ear while embracing him from behind.

 

"Knock it off!" Kouji jerked away from him. "I was trying to figure out how far the Toucanmon could have gone if they had left the island."

 

"Kouji, what is your problem? We're dating aren't we? Why can't I show a little affection? Do you really think it will shatter the group if everyone finds out about us? It would be better if they did know! Secrets are poison in a group like ours!"

 

"Takuya, we messed around a couple times, that doesn't mean we are suddenly dating. Its just physical, just for fun. Now we need to get back to searching for the D-Tectors!"

 

Deep in his chest, Takuya felt his heart shatter. He had been so certain that he had finally gotten through to Kouji, after the way he had been kissing him back. It had to be more than just physical, it had to be!

 

"Can we talk about this more?"

 

"Every moment we spend talking about nothing is a moment when our D-Tectors could be moving further away from us." Without another word, Kouji turned to head back towards the lodge.

 

Takuya watched him leave, too numb to even cry.

 

By the time they met the Gomamon, he had a mask firmly pulled over his broken heart and by the time they reached the Autumn Fair he had convinced himself that his heart wasn't really broken at all, just a little bruised.

 

Even so, it hurt to watch Kouji casually offer his jacket to a shivering Zoe instead of to him. It hurt so much he didn't feel anything at all.

 

 

 

"Follow the Rose Morning Star?" Takuya kicked at a rock as they walked towards the tracks searching for a Trailmon.

 

"How much further is it?" Behind him, Tommy yawned loudly.

 

"Hey look, we're all tired; we haven't slept since before reaching the Forest Terminal. Lets head back and see about getting rooms for the night."

 

To his surprise, no one complained. Even Kouji was in agreement for once. "First thing tomorrow we can find a Trailmon."

 

By the time they made it back to the fair, word had spread that they were Legendary Warriors fighting against Cherubimon to restore peace and as such were given free rooms at the best, and only, hotel.

 

"We each get our own room." Takuya started handing out the keys, deliberately giving Kouji the one furthest from his own. If he noticed, he said nothing.

 

Not even looking at his former lover, Takuya got Tommy to bed before heading for his own room.

 

Quickly stripping to his boxers, he fell onto the bed; a real bed! The first one he'd seen since arriving in the Digital World.

 

"Takuya? Are you asleep?"

 

"Zoe? What are you doing here?" He blushed as he pulled the blanket around his mostly naked body.

 

"Would you like some company?"

 

"Company?" He gaped at her, was she really saying what he thought she was?

 

"I thought that, maybe we could spend the night together. You do like me right?"

 

He could only nod as she closed the door softly behind her.

 

"I liked what I saw back on the island, and I would like to see more. And show you more in return."

 

He swallowed hard, pushing all thoughts of Kouji out of his mind. That was over; Kouji had ended it when he'd said they weren't dating. "Okay. You first."

 

Her jacket dropped onto the floor, quickly followed by her hat and shirt.

 

"You don't wear a bra?"

 

"I don't really need one; I'm only an a-cup." She took a few steps closer to the bed, tugging the covers away from Takuya.

 

He knew that she was asking him to remove his boxers, but instead he found himself pulling her down for a kiss.

 

Her breath rushed out in a gasp of surprise, then her arms were around him and she was returning the kiss.

 

Hands roved everywhere, and he touched a girls breasts for the first time. "Zoe, can I...? I don't have any condoms but I promise I'll pull out!"

 

She nodded. "That's what I came here for." Her skirt was unzipped and pulled off along with her panties as her hands pulled his boxers down. Then her hands were on him and Kouji's face flashed through his mind.

 

"Wait. Are you sure about this? There is no going back after going all the way."

 

"Yes, I'm sure." She shifted until she was straddling his hips, and her pussy rubbed over his dick as she lowered herself.

 

"May I?" His hand slipped lower, eager to touch her.

 

"Please!" Her hips rose as he gently touched her, thumbing her clit and sliding two fingers inside her.

 

"Woah, you're wet!" He pulled his hand out, not wanting to wait any longer. "Are you ready?"

 

She nodded as she lay down on her back, allowing him to climb on top of her.

 

"I've never done this before so I'll need you to tell me if something hurts, or if you want me to do something again, okay?" His mouth ghosted over her throat.

 

"Of course!" Her legs wrapped around his waist for a moment before he pulled away far enough to guide himself to her entrance. One push was all it took, and then he was inside her; her warm, wet walls holding his dick tightly.

 

"Did that hurt?"

 

"A little but its okay, keep going." She pulled him down for a kiss as he slowly rocked his hips against her, trying to get used to the new sensations.

 

"I don't know how long I'm gonna last." He panted the words out, his head hanging down against her shoulder as he sped his pace little by little, trying to make it good her.

 

"Just remember to pull out when you do." Her hips twitched each time he hit her sweet spot, a gentle warmth pooling low in her body, strengthening with each stroke of his cock inside her.

 

"I... I'm sorry I can't..." he pulled out just in time, stroking himself only one before coating her stomach with his release. Grabbing a tissue, he quickly cleaned up, then he spread her legs wider as he lay down between them.

 

The first unexpected flick of tongue against her clit had her gasping in pleasure. "Takuya?"

 

"Hmm?" He rolled his eyes up to look at her as he opened his mouth against her, sucking at her as he massaged her with his tongue.

 

Her back arched up off the bed as she was tipped over the edge at last, calling out his name as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. "How was that?"

 

She sat up slowly, to find him gazing at her shyly, wiping at his mouth with his hand.

 

"Amazing, thank you. But uh... you don't expect me to...?" She blushed and vaguely gestured towards his half hard cock.

 

"Only if you want to; I just wanted you to finish as well and since I couldn't last long enough I thought it would only be fair to use my mouth to finish what I started." He lay down on his side, gently patting the bed beside him.

 

She laughed, lying down beside him to cuddle; the fact that he was the one to suggest it surprised her. Ever since middle school, everyone had been telling her that boys are only interested in sex, and in girls who put out and to not expect much afterwards.

 

But as his arms easily encircled her, she knew that she had made the right choice. "Can I stay the night?"

 

"Of course. I don't want to be alone right now." There was something in his voice that made her pull her head up off of his chest and look at him. For just a second, she saw immense sadness in his eyes; he was trying to hide it but he was hurt though by who or what she didn't know. "Takuya what is it? Do you miss your family?"

 

"Yes but that's not..." He broke off as he took a deep breath, his whole body shaking as he fought the urge to cry.

 

"Then what is it?"

 

He opened his mouth, but said nothing, clearly at a loss for words.

 

Neither noticed the door open until someone said Takuya's name. As one they turned and looked at Kouji as he stood in the doorway, gripping the doorknob so tightly his knuckles turned white.

 

Never before had she seen so much pain and despair on someone's face. Turning back to Takuya, she saw a matching expression of pain. Neither looked at her as Kouji's eyes filled with tears and he turned, fleeing the room and she understood. Kouji was the one who had hurt Takuya.

 

"You... and Kouji?" She swallowed as she slipped out of bed to get dressed.

 

"Yeah; well sorta. We messed around a couple times and I thought we were dating but as we were searching the island for the Toucanmon he said that we were just fuck buddies." Takuya hugged his knees, tears streaming down his face.

 

"Oh, Takuya I'm sorry. I just... do you love him?"

 

"Yes. I'm in love with Kouji." He raised his head. "This has to only be for tonight. It wouldn't be fair to anyone if I was with you while I love him. Zoe you're an amazing girl and I know that if things were different that we could be amazing together."

 

She held him tight for a long moment. "You should tell him that."

 

"It wouldn't make a difference; Kouji's already made it clear how he feels."

 

"I'm not so sure about that; he looked completely devastated. I think he feels the same way, Taki. He didn't get mad; he ran off in tears. Go talk to him."

 

"I'm sorry I got you involved in all this; and I'm sorry that I hurt you." He pulled away and started getting dressed.

 

 

 

Kouji curled up on the bed in his own room, sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Why did the sight of Takuya and Zoe naked together; and clearly post-coital; hurt so much? He had never asked Takuya for more than he was willing to give.

 

Everyone kept leaving him; it was easier to keep things physical, not to involve his heart.

 

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a knocking at the door he had been careful to lock. Takuya, probably, come to beg him for forgiveness. As though cheating was forgivable.

 

Wait, cheating? They weren't dating so Takuya couldn't have been cheating.

 

"Kouji are you in there?" Yeah, that was definitely Takuya's voice. He dipped his head back down; there was nothing Takuya could say that would make this right.

 

He never should have joined the group, never should have let Takuya seduce him with the longing in his eyes.

 

Long moments passed in silence, then: "Kouji, I love you. If there is even a chance that you feel the same please, open the door so we can talk."

 

Love? The word hit him like an electric current, like one of Beetlemon's attacks.

 

Takuya loved... him? Not Zoe but him?

 

His hand touched the doorknob and he jerked it back as though burned. He didn't remember getting up off the bed, or crossing the room, and yet he was standing before the door, ready to open it.

 

Did he love Takuya? He swallowed hard, and unlocked the door.

 

"It's open." His voice was hoarse from crying. "Takuya, enter only if you mean it; if you plan on going back to her in the morning-"

 

He never got a chance to finish as the door was thrown open and Takuya threw himself into his arms, crying.

 

"Tonight was the biggest mistake of my life but I thought it was over between us and when she came to me I... I needed to know that someone cared... I love you, I love you so much that when you said we were not dating I went numb inside. I need you beside me, as my lover and as my friend. I need you to be my boyfriend; I need you!" Takuya's voice broke as he buried his face against Kouji's shoulder.

 

"I love you too; I only just realized that when you said that you... love me?"

 

Takuya pulled away surprised by the question in Kouji's voice.

 

“Of course I love you. Why does that surprise you?” Takuya gently cupped Kouji's cheek with his hand.

 

Kouji pulled away, crossing the room to his bed. “I don't deserve to be loved!”

 

Closing the door, Takuya properly entered the room. “Of course you deserve to be loved! Don't your parents love you?”

 

“My mom died when I was a baby and my dad loves his job and his new wife more than me. I mean I guess he loves me, sure, but he never has time to do anything with me.” Kouji wiped his eyes. “He doesn't hit me, nothing like that, and my step-mom she... well she tries too hard to replace my real mom. Neither try to see me for who I really am, ask me about school, about what I like...” This time it was Kouji who initiated the hug.

 

“I'm sorry. You do deserve to be loved! Let me show you, as soon as I shower. Okay?”

 

“I'm not in the mood; Takuya just hold me tonight okay?”

 

“Yeah okay, whatever you need.” Takuya kissed Kouji's temple softly.

 

“I just need to know that you won't leave me.” Kouji pulled away again, this time to get undressed and crawl into bed, Takuya hot on his heels, both boys wearing nothing but their boxers.

 

“Goodnight, Takuya.” Kouji cuddled into him, his head pillowed on Takuya's chest.

 

“Goodnight.” Takuya was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Kouji have you seen Takuya?" JP threw open the door without bothering to knock, and froze. Well, he had found Takuya, a very naked Takuya who was straddling the hips of an equally naked Kouji and sharing lazy kisses with him. "Sorry!" He closed the door again as quickly as he could.

 

"Get dressed. Both Zoe and JP know about us now; it won't take long for the rest to find out." Takuya slipped out of bed and began dressing himself.

 

"Takuya, how can you be so calm about this? Aren't you at least a little scared of being judged?" Kouji wrapped his arms around Takuya from behind, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder.

 

"Scared? I'm terrified but if we don't come clean we will never know if our fear is justified or not." Twisting around, he kissed his lover softly. "Zoe seemed understanding last night when she told me to come talk to you. And just now JP was embarrassed, sure, but I didn't see anything else in his eyes. It'll work out, trust me."

 

"Okay." Kouji began retrieving his own clothes. "I just wish we had time to have just one more round first."

 

"One more? Kouji, we've both creamed three times each this morning; I'm spent." Laughing softly, he pressed another soft kiss to Kouji's lips. "Now get dressed, unless you want to put on a show for Zoe?"

 

"Fine! Not that it would bother me if she did see me naked; I don't like girls to begin with."

 

Five minutes later they met up with the others in the lobby holding hands. "Lets go find a Trailmon." Kouji's cheeks were pink but otherwise he was acting normal.

 

There was a flurry of nodding, as they left. "I asked at the desk, and there is a Trailmon station a few blocks away." Zoe began leading the way. They walked in silence, everyone wanting to ask questions but not quite daring to.

 

It wasn't until they had boarded the Rose Morning Star Express and secured a car to themselves that the silence was broken. "I know you have questions; go ahead and ask." Only the tightening of Kouji's hand against Takuya's belied how he felt.

 

"Okay then; does this have anything to do with Zoe crying last night?"

 

"Yes. Well, maybe." Takuya adjusted in his seat as he eyes both JP and Zoe. Briefly, he explained what had happened, the mixed signals from Kouji and how he had accepted Zoe's advances only to be caught by Kouji.

 

"Zoe told me to go after Kouji since he's the one I'm in love with and we worked it out."

 

"So you two are dating?" Tommy had been quiet until now. "Is that a bad thing?"

 

"Tommy, no. Love goes beyond age or genders. Love between two men is as real as love between a man and a woman."

 

"So you love Takuya back?" JP grinned at Kouji.

 

"Yes." His cheeks flamed brightly for a second.

 

"JP, you're not freaked out by this?" Takuya asked curiously.

 

"Nah, neither of you have ever shown any signs of being interested in me and now there is no competition for Zoe's affections! So why should I bothered by you both being gay?"

 

"Actually, Kouji's gay but I'm bi."

 

"Bi, huh?" JP frowned. "Doesn't that mean the same thing as gay?"

 

"No its completely different! Gay means you only like the same sex; bi means you like both sexes. It means I don't have a gender preference and can be with a boy as easily as I can be with a girl. But even so, its over between me and Zoe so there is nothing to worry about."

 

"Even so, you are intimately involved with Kouji right?"

 

"Well, yeah, I am."

 

"Whats it like being intimate with another guy?"

 

"Okay that's it this talk is over! Come on!" He dragged Kouji to the far end of the car to cuddle, his cheeks hot.

 

"Hey, Takuya? Is it that different being with a boy rather than a girl?"

 

"No, well technique wise it is but emotionally its the same." He lazily stroked one hand up and down Kouji's spine, earning small shivers of pleasure. "I wish there was a bathroom or something."

 

"Everyone would be able to hear us." Kouji pulled away. "I need some space or I am going to cream myself."

 

“Again?” Takuya winked at Kouji. “Hey, uh... what is up with the choking thing?”

 

“Takuya! Not here!” Kouji sighed. “And why are you asking me? You're the one whose first instinct was to grab my throat.”

 

“Well... that's...” Takuya sighed. “Yeah, why did I do that?”

 

“You like being in control; I like having control taken from me.” Even though they were speaking softly, heads had turned their way, and realization was dawning in JP's eyes.

 

In his minds eye, he replayed the fight between KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon only this time he saw something he had missed.

 

KendoGarurumon hadn't been knocked out, or given up. It was more that he had surrendered... no, submitted to BurningGreymon.

 

Kouji was submissive to Takuya? And he had creamed himself from what? Being choked?

 

JP shook his head, trying hard to put the thought out of his head; there were things he definitely did not need to know about his friends, and that was top of the list.

 

But if Kouji had creamed, it would explain why he had taken off. No, he was done thinking about this!

 

To distract himself, he took out his D-Tector and talked to MetalKabuterimon until they arrived at their destination!

 

The Trailmon races.

 

 

 

 

“Takuya are you okay?!” Kouji grabbed his shoulders, still sore from having caught not one, but two Trailmon as they fell, plus Tommy.

 

“Yeah I've never felt better!” He clasped Kouji's hands. “Now on wards! To Hamburger Village! Worm, you'll take us there right?”

 

“Yeah okay, everyone hop in.” Worm had acquired passenger cars from somewhere and now he opened them so his passengers could board.

 

"Takuya are you okay?" Kouji grabbed him again and this time it was clear that he was checking for injuries.

 

"Yes I'm fine. I have a few fresh bruises but I'm sure we all do after that course." He laughed but didn't pull away.

 

"Get a room already!" JP groaned as they just stood there gazing into each others eyes.

 

"Oh, right." Kouji finally stepped back, his cheeks pink.

 

"Come on!" Grabbing Kouji's hand, he pulled him to the back of the car. "We're you really that worried about me?"

 

"When Buffalo emerged from the tunnel first I..." Kouji buried his face against Takuya's shoulder. "I had never been so scared before. I didn't know what to think or expect."

 

"Hey, I'm fine. Really." Takuya held Kouji tightly for a moment. Even after Kouji had gotten his emotions under control, Takuya kept one arm around his shoulders, neither speaking, both just enjoying being together.

 

 

 

"Next stop, Hamburger Village!"

 

"Finally!" They stepped onto the train station platform eagerly, but stopped short as they took in the desolation that surrounded them.

 

"What happened here? This is Hamburger Village right? So where is everyone?"

 

From somewhere in the heart of the mist, faint sobbing reached their ears, and as one they headed deeper into the town.

 

"What happened?" The sobbing Burgermon raised her head, and with the help of her six children explained how a giant Digimon had appeared the night before demanding the villages best hamburger, and had liked her husbands burger so much he had taken him back to his castle in the forest.

 

"Well, from what you said all we need to do to get your husband back is to make an even better burger! We can do this, guys, I'm sure we have all scarfed enough burgers to at least make one that looks right!" Takuya's enthusiasm was contagious and soon everyone was warming to the idea.

 

"If we each make a burger, then we increase the odds that one will be good enough!" Zoe's suggestion was immediately agreed upon.

 

"One problem, I've never cooked before." Kouji sighed.

 

"Oh come on, Koj! How hard can it be?"

 

With Bokomon and Neemon as judges, they decided to make it a proper contest, and were let into Burgermon's kitchen to use anything they needed.

 

Soon the spacious room was full of mixed aromas, some good, some noxious.

 

Both JP's and Zoe's burgers went over well, but when it came time to try Takuya's and Kouji's everyone hesitated.

 

"Where did I go wrong?" Takuya groaned as he spat out the bite he had taken from his own creation, as Kouji did the same beside him. Then Kouji was feeding him a bite of his burger and Takuya thought he might pass out from the atrocity of it.

 

"Come on we're having a rematch!" Kouji nodded in agreement, neither noticing as the others left to sample Tommy's burger on the porch, or the Chamelemon subsequently taking the group away to the castle.

 

"You're on." For the next several hours they constructed burgers that were each worse than the last, neither Bokomon nor Neemon able to tell who the winner was as both were producing equally atrocious creations.

 

Eventually, they were forced to call it a draw by two things; physical exhaustion and the return of the father Burgermon.

 

"Please, stay the night! Eat your fill and you can be on your way in the morning."

 

"Yeah, stay!" The six children Burgermon chorused.

 

"It has been a long day." Takuya yawned. "A good nights sleep sounds good."

 

"Just don't expect me to keep you company unless you're ready to concede defeat!"

 

"Never! My burgers were better than the monstrosities you came up with!"

 

With a huff, Takuya and Kouji turned their backs to one another.

 

"Is this really all that important?" Zoe asked, stunned that they were fighting over burgers.

 

"Yes!" They glared at each other as they realized they had spoken in unison.

 

"Please, follow me." They were led to three large rooms that they could use.

 

Without speaking, Takuya took the first room with Tommy, Kouji the second with JP, Bokomon, and Neemon and Zoe got the last room to herself.

 

"Are you really fighting with Kouji?"

 

"No, we just cant agree that's all. Tomorrow we'll agree to disagree and everything with go back to normal. Get some sleep, Tommy; the hero of the day needs to get enough sleep."

 

"Okay. Goodnight, Takuya."

 

"Goodnight, Tommy."

 

Within moments, they were both sound asleep.

 

 

 

"End of the line, everybody off!"

 

"What? But the tracks continue for miles!" Everyone groaned at the thought of walking.

 

They were unceremoniously dumped as Franken prepared for the return trip.

 

"Welcome to the Dark Gate. Beyond lies the Continent of Darkness." Bokomon trembled visibly as he spoke.

 

"Well, what does the book say?" Bokomon showed them pages that were painted completely black.

 

"There is no firsthand information; it would appear that no Digimon who has ventured in has returned to tell the tale."

 

"Then we'll be the first! Come on!" After taking a quick vote, they decided to venture inside and started walking, almost leaving Bokomon behind.

 

They walked for hours, using luminescent moss to light the way, until they came to a cave. Bat Digimon, Pipismon, greeted them there by repeating back everything they said perfectly.

 

Bokomon was amazed that such peaceful Digimon lived on the Continent of Darkness, and with the teams encouragement agreed to chronicle their adventures.

 

The peace was short lived as Arbormon attacked them moments later, falling to their combines might and losing his beast spirit.

 

Weak and injured, he greeted Duskmon as a friend only to be slaughtered by him.

 

"He just killed his own ally! Whose side is that guy on?!"

 

They had no time to discuss it as Duskmon attacked, throwing Takuya around easily, deflecting or absorbing all of their combined attacks without flinching.

 

As Duskmon was held at bay by BurningGreymon's Wildfire Tsunami, Kouji ordered a retreat.

 

"Guys I got him! I know I did! There's nothing to worry about."

 

"Takuya, all of our combined attacks did nothing to him. He's still out there, stronger than any foe we have faced yet."

 

Kouji's words hurt, but his pride refused to let him give in.

 

The stone was cold against his back as Kouji slammed him against it. "Why are you here, Takuya? Can you promise me that the others won't get hurt?"

 

What was Kouji saying? Together they could do anything.

 

"Hey, we are stronger together than you think!" He reached for Kouji, but he pulled back, away from Takuya.

 

"It's clear that you don't care what happens to you but I won't let you put the others in danger!" Kouji turned and began walking away from him just as the castle started shaking.

 

"Its him! He found us!" Kouji ran for the steps.

 

"My plan will work you'll see!" Takuya knew his plan had to work, or else he might lose Kouji for good.

 

But the second he attacked Duskmon head on he knew it was futile. Like Kouji had tried to tell him, Duskmon was just too strong!

 

No! This had to work! He moved to restrain him from behind and signaled the attack.

 

For a few heart-stopping seconds it looked like his plan had worked, then Duskmon began absorbing the attacks. As he turned on him, raising his blade, Takuya closed his eyes and silently said goodbye to everyone he'd ever met.

 

"Kouji!"

 

"No, Kouji!"

 

Wait, why was everyone screaming Kouji's name? Takuya opened his eyes to see KendoGarurumon shielding him from Duskmon, then the Spirit retreated and Agunimon caught Kouji's badly injured form in his arms.

 

"No! Kouji? Kouji!" Please be fine! Please don't be...

 

He couldn't even think it.

 

"Kouji?" Threw a haze of tears, he saw Duskmon recoil as though in pain. Then everything went black.

 

When Takuya came to, he was all alone inside the Dark Terminal and he boarded the DarkTrailmon and went home.

 

Everything was the same; it was even the same day he left, but he had turned into a half human, half Digimon freak; Flamemon.

 

Not wanting his other self to feel the pain and doubt he felt, he did everything he could to convince his other self not to go, but every time he came close, Duskmon would appear.

 

Only once was he distracted from his mission; when he spotted the second Kouji.

 

How were there two Kouji's? They looked identical and yet... weren't. For one thing, the new Kouji had short hair and his clothes were different.

 

"On no he's at the elevator already!" Shaking off his confusion, he hurried after himself, using the elevator cables to follow but in the end he realized that his friends did need him and let himself board the train.

 

Once all the Trailmon had left the station, the mist crept back in, heralding the return of DarkTrailmon.

 

The return trip was different than the first; Takuya was anxious to find his friends and no longer filled with despair. One thing remained the same, however; he was scared that Kouji had been killed by Duskmon.

 

Not knowing whether his lover was alive or dead fulled his anxiety, and he silently prayed for DarkTrailmon to go faster.

 

By the time they arrived back at the Dark Terminal, he had regained the form of Agunimon and was filled with a sense of calm he had never felt before.

 

"JP? Zoe? Tommy? Kouji? Where is everyone?" He called out his friends names as he ran. "Bokomon? Neemon? Kouji?"

 

Suddenly he stopped and looked at the sky. "That's weird, I could have sworn it was just raining." Seconds later the rain started, like it was responding to Takuya.

 

A power he'd never known thrummed through him; the power of nature. He could sense what was about to happen with the weather and use it to amplify his powers.

 

After finding Bokomon and Neemon he was led by Sepikmon's spirit boomerang to the castle where Ranamon and Mercurymon held the others captive.

 

"Kouji!" He was alive but Takuya's relief was short lived as he realized he was taking on both dark Legendary Warriors at once.

 

"Kouji needs your help! Aren't you going to help him?"

 

"Not just yet; there's a storm coming." As Bokomon freaked and complained that Takuya had lost it, the growing storm came upon them with strong winds, lightning, rain and snow.

 

Using these elements to strengthen his own fire, Takuya finally leapt into battle, saving his friends even though in the end both Ranamon and Mercurymon escaped.

 

"Kouji! Are you okay? What were you thinking, taking them both on alone?!" Takuya held him close, crying softly.

 

"Takuya?" Arms slowly encircled him. "Whats wrong?"

 

"What's wrong? I thought Duskmon had..." His words were choked off with a sob. "I know now what you must have felt when I took so long to follow Buffalo out of that damn tunnel!"

 

One by one, the others slipped away, leaving them alone as Takuya cried out the pain he felt.

 

Crying turned into desperate, wet kisses, both needing to know that this was real.

 

Kouji pulled away first. "Lets go somewhere less open."

 

"Okay." Threading his fingers through Kouji's he followed his lover into the castle to a small, sheltered room on the main floor that had miraculously escaped Ranamon's Draining Rain.

 

"Kouji, I'm ready." Takuya felt the last of his hesitation slip away.

 

"Are you sure?" Kouji's ass clenched at the thought of finally having Takuya inside him.

 

"Yeah, I want to feel you inside me."

 

Kouji blinked in surprise. "Takuya, I normally bottom."

 

It was Takuya's turn to blink in surprise. "You've never fucked anyone?"

 

Kouji shook his head no.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really. But, if you want to, I can try.” Kouji leaned in and softly kissed Takuya.

 

Takuya lay back, not feeling the cold stone floor as he pulled Kouji down on top of him.

 

Kisses melted into one another; more tender now and less frantic, each one stoking the fires burning inside each of them.

 

Kouji broke the kisses to undress Takuya. "This might hurt, so please try to stay relaxed."

 

"Hurt?" Takuya froze; it had never occurred to him that anal sex could hurt.

 

"Yes, hurt, but I'll stretch you out as much as I can first." He pressed a soft kiss to Takuya's forehead to reassure him. "Now, lift your hips."

 

The feeling of Kouji sliding his pants and boxers off in one go, leaving him naked on the stone floor, aroused Takuya more than he had ever felt before.

 

His clothes were bundled up and placed under his hips to elevate them, and every place Kouji kissed or touched burned hot. His whole body was on fire with passion and lust, and he just had to look at Kouji's eyes to know he felt the same way.

 

The first press of saliva slick fingers against his opening had Takuya's breath catching in his throat.

 

Kouji rubbed him, massaging his opening until it opened up for him to slip the first finger inside. "Does this hurt?"

 

"No; it feels strange, but it doesn't hurt." Takuya panted the words out; he understood Kouji's desire to avoid hurting him but he wanted his cock inside him _now!_

 

"Please, be patient and wait just a little longer. This will feel good, I promise." Little by little that solitary finger began exploring Takuya's passage, searching for sweet spots.

 

Small sparks of pleasure accompanied each curve of that finger, each soft caress stoking the fire higher until Takuya had opened up enough for a second finger.

 

With two fingers inside his lover, Kouji began searching for his prostate in earnest; he knew he had reached his goal when Takuya suddenly shrieked, his muscles clamping down around Kouji like a vice.

 

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

 

"What...?" Takuya shook his head, too breathless to say anything more.

 

"This?" He massaged the bundle of nerves. "This is your prostate. The male g-spot." A final finger slipped inside Takuya, almost sliding in unnoticed except for a brief moment of burning pain.

 

"Ah! Oh God!" Takuya tensed around Kouji.

 

"Relax and let it pass!" Kouji kissed Takuya, his free hand stroking him gently.

 

As the seconds passed, Takuya focused on the hand massaging his shaft and the pain faded until Kouji could resume stretching him out.

 

Finally the fingers were removed. "Okay, this is it. Last chance to change your mind." Kouji kissed Takuya's cheek.

 

"Do it, I'm sure of what I want and I want you." He pulled Kouji down for a single, deep kiss.

 

"Stay as relaxed as you can." Kouji uses his hands to line himself up as Takuya held his legs up and apart.

 

Kouji's head stretched him further than his fingers had, but the pain was bearable as Kouji slowly pushed the rest in.

 

"I'm in!" Kouji panted the words out, his head resting against Takuya's shoulder. "You're holding me tighter than I'd expected."

 

Takuya's legs fell down around Kouji's hips. "Move, please just move."

 

Their lips met as Kouji slowly started rocking his hips against Takuya, each thrust pulling out a little more than the one before it. Tongues duelled frantically even as Kouji kept his pace slow and steady, wanting this to last; not wanting it to end.

 

Before he had always been fucked, deep and hard and fast by partners he barely knew who would leave marks on his pale skin; marks that proved he was alive.

 

Now however, he felt no need to rush as Takuya's hips began moving against his, raising up to meet his halfway. Nails dug into his shoulders whenever he brushed his tip over or against Takuya's prostate.

 

It wasn't until he started to feel his balls draw up against his body; only then did he increase his pace so that they could both cum, one hand slipping between them to stroke Takuya.

 

Takuya came first, his hands reaching up to wrap around Kouji's throat even as his whole body writhed with pleasure. The combined sensations of Takuya's seed spraying his stomach, Takuya's passage clenching tightly around him and the hands squeezing his throat undid his control and he came seconds later.

 

Pulling out, he collapsed beside Takuya, one arm slung over his lovers chest. "How was that?"

 

Takuya just shook his head, breathless from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

They stayed like that for a long time, until the sweat had dried on their bodies and they had relearned how to breathe and think straight.

 

"Hey, Kouji? I'm glad I decided to board that train."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I almost didn't make it; I had to run and jump aboard the Trailmon that brought me to this world. I'm glad I did, otherwise I never would have had a chance to meet you. To fall in love with you." Takuya softly kissed Kouji.

 

"I love you too." Kouji kissed him back, but somewhere in the back of his mind he was already preparing for the day when Takuya would leave him. Sooner or later everyone left him; it was a fact of life he couldn't forget.

 

 

 

Kouji groaned as Duskmon lifted him up by his collar; arousal warring with fear and confusion in his mind.

 

Why was Duskmon so fixated on him? What was their connection?

 

The irony that Duskmon was asking him the same questions was not lost on him; and again he saw that shadow vision of a boy that looked like him. Only it couldn't be him, could it?

 

All thought was lost as Duskmon began examining his memories, especially the ones of his mother. Again and again the pain would flare through his mind accompanied by a fresh memory; what did his past and his mother have to do with Duskmon?

 

Between the forced memories, Kouji's mind wandered unconsciously to Takuya; not full memories just images flashing one after another. Of the first time he had seen Taki, of watching him change into a swimsuit. Of their first kiss, and the way Takuya had looked as he had begged to have a chance at bottoming.

 

Kouji didn't know if Duskmon could see these images or not, nor did it matter to him. Not right at that moment; not when every moment of being forced to share his memories was agony and he didn't even know why Duskmon was doing this to him.

 

Suddenly, it was gone; he hit the ground painfully as he was dropped. Duskmon was holding his head as though in pain, but Kouji knew that would only last a moment.

 

Knowing what he had to do, he spirit evolved to Lobomon and attacked Duskmon again and again; even though he knew that Duskmon was stronger than him, somehow he had to win.

 

Slide evolving to KendoGarurumon, Kouji redoubled his efforts; but Duskmon's Lunar Plasma overpowered his own Howling Star; the spirit was driven out of him by the force of the impact.

 

Injured and unable to dodge; Kouji shielded himself with his arms, praying that the end would be quick and relatively painless.

 

But it didn't come; instead a new power flowed through him allowing him to merge his human and beast spirits into one being; BeoWolfmon.

 

The ensuing clash threw them both clear of Sakkakumon. He didn't know that only Takuya had also been granted this new power, or that his friends almost lost the battle against Sakkakumon.

 

He even pushed all thoughts of Takuya away as he chased down Duskmon. Who was he, why was he fleeing, what was their connection? Those questions, and other, similar questions, ran circles in Kouji's head like a mantra, drowning out everything else.

 

Nothing mattered but Duskmon and himself. The glimpse he had seen of Duskmon's true form; a youth who looked identical to him; during the final clash inside Sakkakumon, haunted him.

 

How long he chased Duskmon he never knew; time had ceased to matter. Duskmon fled from him, attacking only seldom and always from the shadows.

 

Finally, they stopped for another clash; this time with Cherubimon intervening and gifting Duskmon with his beast spirit.

 

Velgemon circled overhead; just by looking, Kouji knew that he was far more powerful than Duskmon had been. Powerful enough to defeat him as BeoWolfmon.

 

Still, he had to try but Velgemon easily countered his Frozen Hunter.

 

Barely did he dodge the Dark Obliteration, and as he saw Velgemon dive towards him he said his final goodbyes. His chest, back and shoulders all hurt like he had broken something; likely a rib; and even breathing was agony.

 

His D-Tector fell from his pocket, unnoticed until a bright white light shot from the screen hitting Velgemon's third eye.

 

Ophanimon spoke, bidding Velgemon to remember his time in the human world.

 

Though only seconds past for Kouji he had a feeling that it was much longer for Velgemon; he reeled back as though the light burned and he flew off.

 

"Velgemon what are you?!" Screaming proved futile however as Velgemon showed no signs of having heard him.

 

A quick examination of his body proved that he had not broken anything; he was bruised but that was all, and as soon as he could he took off after Velgemon; he knew that leaving Takuya right after his lover had found him would bite him in the ass later but just then he didn't care. His need for answers outweighed his need for Takuya.

 

The answers he got were not what he had expected. Velgemon... no, Kouichi Kimura, was his older identical twin brother.

 

How could he attack his own brother?

 

"If you can't fight to save your own brother who will?" Takuya's words echoed in his head as he dealt the final blow, separating Kouichi from the spirits and purifying him.

 

Once the dust settled however, the fear set in. He had grown up believing himself to be an only child; what if his brother hated him? What if they couldn't get along? What if Kouichi was mean? What if... what if... what if...

 

To drive the circling thoughts away, he approached Kouichi and demanded to know if it was true that he was his brother and if his Mom was still alive.

 

Kouichi began to talk, confirming that it was true; how on her deathbed his Grandmother had told him about Kouji, though she had only been able to tell him the name, and the fact that he had a brother. Everything else he had to find out on his own.

 

As he spoke, Kouichi's eyes kept sliding over to Takuya; images flashed through his mind of him naked. He knew that they came from reading Kouji's memories but not what they meant.

 

Was Kouji involved with this boy or was he stalking him? He didn't know; none of them gave any insight into Kouji's relationship with the hot brunet.

 

Kouichi finished what he was saying as his eyes widened; he had never thought of a boy as hot before. He turned away. "It was later that same day that I saw you on the train."

 

"I knew it you were the one I saw trying to get in! But you never got on the train; how did you get to the Digital World without a Trailmon?"

 

"Actually, I can't remember." Fighting the urge to step back, away from Takuya, Kouichi continued. "I was running to catch up, and I fell down the steps. After that everything is a blur; I thought I had died and this was the afterlife, and I was just a spirit floating around in it. I didn't know where to go or what to do. Then I met him; or no maybe he found me, was drawn to my pain? Anyway, Cherubimon gave me the spirit of Duskmon and you know the rest already." Kouichi hugged himself.

 

"Hey..." Kouji trailed off as Anglers whistle blew in the distance.

 

"Great timing!" Takuya hurried away, to wave Angler over.

 

"Kouji, what is going on between you and him?"

 

"What do you mean?" A faint blush crept up Kouji's cheeks; had Kouichi seen his memories of seducing Takuya?

 

"When I was... forcing you to share your memories; back when I was trapped as Duskmon; I kept seeing flashes of a naked boy. Of him. So I'll ask you again; what is going on?"

 

Kouji sighed. "Takuya's my boyfriend, okay?" The words came out confrontational; he had no idea how Kouichi would react to finding out that his only brother was gay.

 

"Boyfriend?" Was that a sigh of relief? "I was scared that you were stalking him or something."

 

"Hey guys get over here so I can introduce Kouichi! This is Kouji's twin brother!"

 

"Brother?!" Zoe, JP and Tommy exchanged shocked looks. "This is Duskmon?"

 

"In the flesh!" Takuya nodded. "Now lets make for the Rose Morning Star!"

 

 

 

Kouichi sat by himself, not looking at anyone else, lost in the dizzying swirl of his thoughts.

 

Kouji was gay, and Takuya was his boyfriend. That was okay- that he could accept. What he couldn't accept were the feelings he himself felt whenever he looked at Takuya.

 

Were they really his own feelings; was the rushing of his pulse, the heaviness of his breathing really him? Or were they Kouji's feelings, somehow transferred over to him when they were mentally linked?

 

And in behind all of that was the thought that the others should hate him; he had tried to destroy all of them. So why did they accept him; why wasn't he hated?

 

Distantly he was aware that the train was slowing, approaching a fuelling station. Or maybe just a rest stop; did Trailmon need fuel? He didn't know.

 

Slowly, his arms wrapped around himself as he sat there, shivering slightly even though he wasn't cold. Not physically at least.

 

What would happen to him now; was everyone just pretending to accept him just to turn on him later?

 

His thoughts kept swirling around and around in a maelstrom of emotion until he was jerked out of them some time later by Patamon commenting about light and dark being brothers, and how darkness isn't evil unless used so.

 

“Do you mean that? Or are you just trying to cheer me up?”

 

“Of course I mean it!” Patamon smiled brightly; maybe it was because Patamon had once been the great Seraphimon, but Kouichi just couldn't bring himself to hate the little guy.

 

Almost against his will, he felt himself begin to relax; just as Patamon began freaking out that something big and scary was approaching.

 

Seconds later Angler crashed into Cherubimon as he tried in vain to brake.

 

He could only watch helplessly as one by one the others Spirit Evolved; and one by one their attacks failed to do any damage. Even when Aldamon and BeoWolfmon tag-teamed him, Cherubimon only laughed as the attacks passed harmlessly through him.

 

A feeling of dread passed through him as he saw Kouji's Frozen Hunter fail to so much as faze Cherubimon; his body ached from the memory alone of just how powerful that attack was.

 

Then all the hairs on his body stood up as something charged the air itself with electricity; Cherubimon was powering up to use his most powerful attack.

 

“Storm of Judgment!”

 

This was it! This was how it was all going to end! At least he got to meet Kouji once before he died.

 

“Kouichi!” BeoWolfmon shoved him down, shielding him from the blast. Why? Why was Kouji protecting someone as worthless as he was? He had tried to kill him!

 

The force of Cherubimon's attack was too much and one by one the Spirits left them; Kouji collapsed on the ground beside Kouichi.

 

“Is he alive?” Bokomon inquired worriedly as he hurried over.

 

“Never felt better!” Despite his words, Kouji sounded like he was in pain.

 

Kouichi looked around, at everyone sprawled on the ground, some barely conscious from the force of the attack; these could have been his friends. Still could be if he played his cards right.

 

“Well, I'm disappointed, I expected at least a shred of challenge today. And you; how pathetic losing to them!” Cherubimon's eyes seemed to pierce right into his soul.

 

“I'm glad!” He hurried closer, ignoring Kouji's cry not to. “I lost when I listened to you! You made me fight my own brother!”

 

“It was your choice, isn't that what you wanted?” Cherubimon's words hit him like a knife, twisting deep into the chaos of his heart; but he wasn't about to show it.

 

“No! You lied to me! You used me!”

 

“Wrong, I merely set the stage; the Spirit of Darkness chooses its owner. To be selected one must possess a very dark heart. Otherwise the Spirits powers are useless. I offered it to many before you but the Spirit rejected them, one after another. The power of Darkness is your destiny, Kouichi. Its where you belong, accept it and be my servant once more. You have only tasted a fraction of the power of Darkness; I will teach you everything.”

 

Kouichi looked away, uncertain. Was that really his destiny? Why was he destined for a life of pain and loneliness? What had he done to deserve that?

 

“Time to choose; what's it going to be Kouichi?”

 

“Don't listen to him he's lying!” The strength in Kouji's voice, the certainty that he was right were almost physically painful for Kouichi; he hadn't earned such faith. He had done nothing to deserve it.

 

He started to deny it, to say that his heart was filled with anger and jealousy, and that darkness had become the only comfort for his pain.

 

“But that's in the past!” His heart was lighter now that he knew that Kouji and the others wanted to be his friend, his companion. Even the confusion he felt for Takuya was better than the pain that had filled his heart. With newfound confidence in himself he raised his head to look directly at Cherubimon. “I don't want revenge anymore; I'm done hiding in the dark!” He glanced back at Kouji, who was still lying on the ground in pain, before returning his gaze to Cherubimon. “I'd rather die than betray my brother.” Or his lover who maybe could be my lover to? He bit his tongue to keep that part to himself, pushing it to the back of his mind.

 

Snarling with anger, Cherubimon spat out three words as he prepared to attack. “So be it!”

 

As Cherubimon readied his attack, Kouji screamed a single word. “Kouichi!” Never before had he ever heard his own name said like that, with mixed love and desperation.

 

A light began to shine; without turning his head he somehow knew that it came from Kouji's D-Tector, the D-Tector that currently housed the Spirits of Darkness. Their power flowed to him, over him, all around him. But they felt different now; not good exactly but more neutral. The evil vibe the Spirits had previously held was evaporating, as though his heart willed the evil away.

 

A D-Tector appeared in front of him, floating in the air even as the Spirits approached him from behind.

 

“The Spirits of Darkness are changing!” That was Takuya's voice; so the changes were notable to the others, not just something he felt.

 

As soon as the Spirits of Darkness had entered the D-Tector, it flew into his hand and what he had suspected proved true. The Spirits had changed, shedding their evil mask and unlocking the true power of Darkness.

 

Without stopping to think about what he was doing, Kouichi used the human Spirit to become Loweemon, the true Warrior of Darkness. After launching his first attack, he could see that his Shadow Meteor was doing what all the other attacks could not; he was hurting Cherubimon.

 

Launching attack after attack, he leaped into the air above what he was now certain was a mere apparition of Cherubimon; the real one would never leave the safety of his castle when his shadow could do the job of destroying the Legendary Warriors. Not that he was going to let that happen.

 

Kouji's cheers spurred him on as he Slide Evolved into JagerLoweemon, landing deftly on top of Cherubimon's Lightning Spear, firing off rapid Ebony Blasts, before landing on solid ground once more. Without pause, he began charging up his ultimate attack, Dark Master, and launched himself straight through Cherubimon, who vanished without releasing any Fractal Code.

 

This confirmed what he already knew, and he let the others know that the real Cherubimon was still very much alive inside his castle at the Rose Morning Star.

 

“I need to face him alone; the only thing that can destroy him is the true power of darkness.”

 

It took all of half a second for first Kouji and then the others to shoot down his suggestion and state irrefutably that they were coming with him. As one they headed for the Rose Morning Star.

 

He found himself walking beside Zoe; wanting to look anywhere but at Kouji and Takuya, who were leading the way while holding hands, he looked over at her.

 

Now that his confusion over Takuya was starting to abate, he realized that she was quite beautiful. Exactly his type of girl, actually.

 

“Are you okay?” It took Kouichi a moment to realize that she was addressing him.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Cherubimon didn't leave a scratch on me.”

 

“Good, but that's not what I meant. It must be a shock finally meeting your brother only to find out that he's gay and probably not what you thought he'd be like.”

 

“Oh. Yeah, that was a bit surprising, but I'm okay with it. I've had gay friends before, and love is love right?” He trailed off, the usually shyness he felt when talking to a pretty girl hitting him all at once.

 

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice and he somehow managed to get himself back under control before he could start blushing. She kept talking, and gradually he warmed to her and conversed easily.

 

Before any of them knew it they were standing in front of Cherubimon's main gate, but before they could pass through the gate they were attacked by a pair of Phantomon.

 

One by one his new friends were picked off, captured by the Phantomon, and banished into the crystals they wore for all of eternity. They moved faster than his eyes could follow, so he closed them, honing his other senses until the perfect moment to strike; seconds later he was purifying the Phantomon.

 

As he had predicted, the second the Phantomon were gone, transformed back into Digi-eggs, his friends reappeared, freed from their prisons.

 

“Come on, this is only the beginning!” Takuya led the way into the gate.

 

 

 

Somehow, watching Takuya and Kouji fighting while hiding with JP, Zoe and Tommy was better than being the only one who couldn't Spirit Evolve. Ophanimon had sacrificed herself to reclaim the D-Tectors Cherubimon had stolen. In doing so, she had allowed Takuya and Kouji to access a new powerful form of Spirit Evolving, one that required five of the human spirits, and five of the beast spirits of the same attributes.

 

His Spirits of Darkness were currently somewhere inside MagnaGarurumon, Kouji's Unified Spirit Evolution.

 

Just when it looked like they might win, however, Cherubimon launched another Storm of Judgment, one so erratic with anger that they had to stop fighting to get the others to safety.

 

Kouichi let JP climb aboard EmperorGreymon first, but just as he was following, the ground gave way beneath his feet, and he was falling into darkness.

 

Bracing himself for the end, he felt something close around his arm. “Kouji?”

 

“I've got you!” Having lost his blasters, Takuya had to lift Kouji free along with everyone else, but if it put a strain on him he didn't show it.

 

 _After all I have done, he still saved me? Why?_ No answers came to him as he studied MagnaGarurumon's profile, so he turned away to watch the castle collapse.

 

There was no time for them to rest or regroup; the battle had freed an ancient evil, IceDevimon, and it took all of them working together to defeat him.

 

Well, all of them except Kouji and Takuya, whose D-Tectors were frozen so that IceDevimon could have fun with them later.

 

If they had fought him one on one they would have lost, but with Zephyrmon's wind enhancing Korikakumon's ice they managed to freeze IceDevimon enough for MetalKabuterimon's Bolo Thunder to crack his body. After that all it took was one well placed Dark Master, and Kouichi slide evolved back to Loweemon to purify his data.

 

There was no time to celebrate, as Cherubimon was still out there, gathering up his illicitly gathered Fractal Code for one last attack.

 

Kouichi couldn't see most of the final battle; just flashes of light indicating attacks, and a falling castle. Cherubimon must have been manipulating the laws of physics somehow.

 

When a hand slipped into his own, he squeezed it without thinking, glancing shyly over at Zoe. Should he say something? No, now was not the time for that; besides she probably just wanted comfort and didn't mean it romantically.

 

Finally, it was all over. Takuya returned carrying an unconscious Kouji; Cherubimon was gone. They had all seen his final purification, and at the last he had been restored to his former self, and even seemed glad to have had his evil ended once and for all.

 

He pulled his hand away from Zoe's and she offered no resistance. For one long moment he tried to gather his courage and ask her out; then the moment was lost as he spied Takuya out of the corner of his eye and his heart started hammering.

 

No, he needed to resolve these strange emotions he felt for Takuya before pursuing whatever this was with Zoe. For his own sanity, and because it wouldn't be fair to her.

 

 

 

When Takuya woke up, he was on a medical table in a room he had never seen before. “Where am I?”

 

“This might sound incredible, but we're on the moon.” Kouichi didn't meet his eyes as he approached, and his cheeks were tinged with pink.

 

Was he blushing? Takuya's eyes slid south, then back up to Kouichi's face. He didn't seem to be hard, but otherwise Kouichi looked exactly the same as Kouji did when he was aroused.

 

The last thing he needed was for Kouichi to be interested in him; after the thing with Zoe, he didn't want anyone but Kouji to ever show any interest in him. At least sexually.

 

“Taki, there is something you need to know. When I was still Duskmon, I accessed Kouji's memories to figure out how we were connected, and I saw naked images of you.” Kouichi's blush deepened.

 

Takuya sat up and glanced around. Kouji was lying on another table, close to him. Thankfully he was still unconscious, as were the others, but they could wake up at any moment. “Lets go for a walk.”

 

“Okay.” Kouichi turned and walked out of the room, waiting just inside the door for Takuya to follow.

 

“So, I'm guessing that you also like boys, and after seeing the way Kouji thinks about me you also want a taste. Am I right?”

 

“Yes and no. After seeing those images I am interested in you sexually; however, I am straight. I've never been even remotely interested in a boy before, and I doubt I ever will be again. I like girls; the way they move, their breasts under their uniform shirts and especially the way you can sometimes get a glimpse of their underwear when they bend over without being too obvious about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a pervert like JP is, but I do have a very healthy libido.”

 

“Then why do you keep looking at me like that?”

 

“I...” Kouichi's eyes dropped away from Takuya's body to the floor. “I don't know. I don't even know if what I feel for you are even my own emotions, or if its transference from Kouji. But I do know what I want from you.” Kouichi spun around and pinned Takuya to the wall.

 

“Stop this! I won't cheat on Kouji.”

 

“I know. This is what I want; I want you to push me away, reject me, tell me that nothing can ever happen between us. So that I can move on, and maybe even pursue Zoe.” He laughed humorlessly. “That is if I can ever find the courage to actually say anything to her.”

 

Takuya's hands shot up to push at Kouichi's shoulders, yet he hesitated before actually pushing him away. Kouichi had already been hurt by them, his life had been full of pain, and now Takuya found himself hesitant to add to that pain.

 

“Is that what you really want?” Takuya froze, then slowly turned to face Kouji.

 

“This isn't what it looks like!” Blushing furiously, he shoved Kouichi off of him.

 

“I heard enough to know exactly what that was about.” Kouji sighed. “Hey, can I speak to Takuya alone?”

 

“Hey don't be mad nothing happened!” Takuya's voice was low and desperate; he didn't want to lose Kouji over a misunderstanding.

 

“I know. But do you want something to happen?”

 

“What? No! The last thing I want is to cheat!” Takuya was shocked, wondering just what Kouji was thinking.

 

"I know, that's not what I mean." Kouji's lips ghosted over Takuya's pulse in a silent apology.

 

"Then what do you mean?" Takuya's voice was breathless; no matter how many times they kissed or touched, it never ceased to amaze Takuya at how good, how right, it felt.

 

"Takuya, I'm asking if you'd want to invite Kouichi to join us. For a threesome."

 

"Threesome?" Takuya's eyes widened. "With your twin brother?"

 

"Yeah. I saw how reluctant you were to cause him any more pain. So why not let him get this out of his system the other way?" Kouji pulled back until he could look straight into Takuya's eyes.

 

"I... can I think about it?"

 

"Yeah, sure. We can't do anything until we get off of this rock anyway."

 

By the time they returned to the medical room, everyone else was awake.

 

Eventually, after several failed plans; including Takuya's plan of pushing the moon; they found the crashed rocket. Thanks to Tommy and the Starmon, they had a solid plan of how to return to the Digital World.

 

The rocket was shot via slingshot, just as the other two moons crossed each other creating a slipstream they could pass through to return.

 

They almost didn't make it though; BurningGreymon had to give them a speed boost.

 

"Neemon, what are you doing?"

 

"I'm sitting on the ceiling." Neemon laughed to himself as Bokomon sighed, floating around the small vessel.

 

"Ah! My skirt keeps falling up! I mean down! I mean up! Ah, just nobody look!"

 

"That means you JP." Takuya grinned at his friend.

 

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

 

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a shriek followed by the sound of someone being slapped.

 

As one, everyone turned to see who the peeper had been.

 

"Hey, I didn't mean to look!" Kouichi's cheeks flamed red around the hand print on his left cheek. His eyes turned towards the window, even as he replayed the glimpse he had gotten in his mind. Her panties had been bunched up on one side allowing him to see part of her.

 

He was suddenly insanely, irrationally jealous of Takuya for having had sex with her.

 

Thankfully Mole shoved at them from behind before anyone could say anything to him; after a brief debate, Mole agreed to push them to the next station.

 

"Welcome to Steel Town! The town got its name because everything is made of steel." Bokomon announced unnecessarily.

 

The steel reflected the already bright sunlight straight into their eyes so they made for the closest building.

 

A gorge blocked their path from the Trailmon station into the town proper; it was there they met Sagittarimon, a strange Digimon who demanded they hand over their 'obsessions.'

 

"Do you mean possessions?" Takuya was half tempted to hand over Kouji, his obsession, as a joke. Only the thought of Kouji killing him stopped him.

 

"Yeah that. I should have just said stuff like I usually do. Now hand over your obsessions."

 

"You mean possessions." They had just decided to fight when four new kids showed up, accompanied by Angemon.

 

After Sagittarimon was chased off, they followed the new kids into town.

 

As soon as the two groups were seated on opposing benches inside one of the buildings, they began to question one another.

 

First they all introduced themselves; the four new kids were Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo, and Chiaki. Like the rest of them, they had boarded the trains at Ophanimon's request. Once they had arrived in the Digital World, they had found themselves at the Forest Terminal with many other children. Katsuharu and Teppei had already known one another, and had quickly befriended the other two. Together, the four of them decided to say when Ophanimon had sent the other children home, and Ophanimon had sent Angemon to watch over them.

 

None of them seemed to realize just how bad things were; they also did not have D-Tectors and could not utilize the powers of the Legendary warriors.

 

"Look you need to find a Trailmon to take you home. Its too dangerous to stay here!" Takuya exclaimed.

 

"No, its you who should go home! Just look at what you have for Digimon!" Katsuharu, the apparent leader of the second group, snapped back.

 

The argument lasted for several minutes, with neither side backing down. In the end, they split up in a huff.

 

"I need a bath!" Takuya announced to no one in particular and went to find a tub.

 

"There are public baths in the next building." Chiaki pointed the way before heading back outside.

 

"Thanks!" Takuya hurried over to the building she had indicated, wishing he could ask Kouji to join him without revealing the true nature of their relationship to the new kids.

 

The water felt heavenly as Takuya stepped into the recessed bath. Once he was seated, the water came up to his chin.

 

From the adjoining shower room, Takuya heard someone turn on the water and he crossed his fingers that it was Kouji.

 

He closed his eyes, his head pillowed on his arms as he waited, the warmth of the water making him feel sleepy.

 

"Takuya?" He blinked a few times to focus his eyes, then he quickly covered himself.

 

"Kouichi?"

 

Blue eyes that looked so much like his brothers widened in surprise. "You can tell us apart that easily, even naked?" Kouichi pulled the towel tighter around his hips.

 

"I know Kouji inside and out. I could tell him apart from you if I was blind from the sound of his voice."

 

"Do you mind if I...?" Kouichi gestured towards the tub.

 

"Go ahead." Takuya jumped as a new voice spoke.

 

"Kouji?"

 

"Takuya have you thought about what I asked you earlier?" Kouji had removed his jacket and shoes, but otherwise was still fully dressed.

 

"Yes; my answer is yes. I want to try that."

 

"Try what?" Kouichi frowned in confusion, his eyes darting between the boy he wanted and his twin.

 

"Go ahead and join Takuya. He'll explain while I shower. And no need to wait for me." He turned and headed back into the shower room, tightly locking the solitary door into and our of the bath.

 

"Takuya, what is going on?" Kouichi dropped his towel and stepped into the bath, covering himself with his hands.

 

"Kouji asked me if I wanted to try a threesome. Now if you don't want to that's okay. But if you agree then we can fool around."

 

"In front of my brother." Kouichi's cheeks flared brightly, even as he relaxed. "I'm okay with that as long as I don't have to touch him."

 

"I'm sure he wasn't planning on doing anything with you anyway." Takuya turned himself until he was seated on the underwater bench facing Kouichi, allowing the teen to look at him. "Kouji thinks its better to give you a chance to get this out of your system."

 

Kouichi didn't say anything, his mouth had gone dry at the sight of Takuya's fully exposed body. Moving without thought, he found himself kissing Takuya firmly on the mouth as one hand wrapped around the brunets half hard shaft.

 

Leaning back, Takuya let his eyes slip shut as he relaxed his whole body, allowing Kouichi to do whatever he wished to him.

 

The hand grasping his shaft stroked him twice, then a thumb ran over his tip. His slit was teased open, and precum gushed out, mixing with the bathwater.

 

“I want to taste you, is that okay?” The words were murmured against Takuya's throat as Kouichi kissed and bit his pulse point.

 

“Taste me? Okay.” Takuya blushed softly. Pushing Kouichi off of him, he pulled himself out of the water, sitting on the edge of the tub.

 

"What's this?" Soft footsteps approached them just as Kouichi positioned himself between Takuya's knees. Hot breathe puffed around his tip as the youth studied the organ close up.

 

"Kouichi wanted to taste me... oh!" Takuya leaned his head back to look at Kouji just as a soft, warm tongue caressed his tip.

 

"Is this okay?" Kouichi shyly glanced up at the others.

 

Kouji just nodded as Takuya thread his fingers through Kouichi's soft, short hair.

 

The mouth that closed over his tip was hesitant and clumsy as Kouichi had never sucked another boy off before.

 

"Just go slowly and remember to keep your lips over your teeth." Takuya rubbed his cheek. "I bit Kouji the first time I went down on him and he still hasn't forgiven me."

 

Kouji rolled his eyes, but said nothing except; "No one here will judge you for spitting Takuya's cum out. You don't have to swallow."

 

Nodding minutely, Kouichi dipped his head further and began sucking gently, bobbing his head up and down the hot shaft.

 

With a soft splash, Kouji slipped into the tub, one hand on his dick as he watched Takuya get sucked off.

 

"I can't." Kouichi gasped out a few moments later, rubbing his jaw.

 

"You did good for your first time." Takuya slid back into the water. "Stand up."

 

Kouichi swallowed hard as he stood. "What are you planning?" He looked away, hoping his innocence wouldn't be obvious.

 

Then Takuya's hand wrapped around him and he gasped loudly, even as a hand on his lower back pulled him forward.

 

His body pressed softly against Takuya's, chest to chest and dick to dick. The hand on his dick eased as Takuya thrust his hips gently, rubbing his length against Kouichi's.

 

Kouichi arched up against him, his hips stuttering against Takuya's. “Feels good, huh?”

 

“Yeah...” The word was breathed out in a sigh as Kouichi's legs went rubbery and Takuya had to adjust his grip to keep them both upright.

 

“Have you ever had sex before?” Takuya frowned slightly; he knew that frotting felt good, but even so Kouichi's reaction seemed rather innocent.

 

Slowly, Kouichi shook his head no. “I... I've never...” He broke off moaning as Takuya slipped a hand south to rub his entrance.

 

“Would you like to go further?” Takuya ghosted his mouth over Kouichi's pulse.

 

"Further how?" Kouichi pulled away, shaking his head to clear it.

 

"Well, I mean can I put my dick inside your ass?"

 

Kouichi felt his cheeks flame bright red. "You want to...?"

 

"Yeah." Takuya felt warm arms wrap around his waist from behind and he leaned against Kouji. "I was thinking that I could take you while Kouji takes me."

 

"That sounds fun." Kouichi climbed out of the tub, heading for the large couches along the far wall of the room. "How do you want me?"

 

"On all fours, ass raised." Kouichi felt both slutty and sexy as he got into position, hyper aware of how heavily his cock and balls were hanging between his legs.

 

Then there were hands on his ass, massaging the globes of his ass before spreading his cheeks to expose his virgin opening.

 

The first soft press of fingers made him tense but he forced himself to relax. "This feels good right?"

 

"It feels amazing, though it might hurt a bit at first. Just try to stay relaxed okay?" Takuya kissed him where his neck met his spine and the first finger slipped inside him.

 

The next few minutes passed in a haze of pleasure and pain as he was thoroughly finger fucked; then without warning the fingers were gone.

 

"Stay relaxed, I'm putting it in now." Takuya sounded as blissed out as Kouichi felt and he was distantly aware that Kouji must have prepared Takuya for entry as Takuya was preparing him.

 

"Do it." The first press of cock against his ass almost made him jump; it felt too big to fit. The pressure slowly increased until, with a pop the head slid home.

 

As soon as Takuya was fully sheathed, he stopped. “Okay, Kouji, do it.” Kouichi could feel his twin grasping Takuya's waist as he entered his boyfriend, completing their chain.

 

It took a few moments for Takuya and Kouji to find a rhythm that worked for all three of them, but once they did, Kouichi lost himself in it, clinging tightly to Takuya. The feeling of being fucked was like nothing he had ever imagined and he didn't want it to end, even as he felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach and his balls draw up hard, he held back.

 

“Close... Takuya I'm close...” The words were panted into a red tinged ear.

 

“Same.” Takuya's pace faltered as the dual sensations of fucking and being fucked began to overwhelm him; then, without any warning, Kouji pulled out of him, spraying warmth over his ass and lower back.

 

It was too much for him, and he thrust deeply into Kouichi before shooting his own load of seed, pumping his lovers twin roughly.

 

Kouichi lost himself in his own release, the world going black for a second as he was tipped over the edge.

 

“How was that?” A hot mouth nipped at his ear.

 

“I... There are no words...” Kouichi shook his head, his eyes wide with wonder.

 

Takuya blushed deeply as he realized that Kouichi was speechless. “That good? Huh, I've never topped a boy before, so I didn't think I'd be any good at it. It takes practice, right Kouji?”

 

Kouji said nothing as he finished towelling cum from his body. “Kouichi, remember that this was a one time only deal. Takuya is mine and you need to let go of your obsession with him.”

 

“I know, brother.” Kouichi stole one last soft kiss from Takuya, but already his world was returning to normal; Takuya was still hot but the sight of his flushed face or kiss swollen lips did little to excite him. “This did the trick and got him out of my system.”

 

“Good.” Kouji slipped into the tub to rinse the sweat from his body, watching casually as Takuya pulled out of Kouichi and cleaned them both up.

 

“Thank you.” Kouichi pressed his lips against Takuya's cheek before turning and heading into the shower room, leaving Takuya alone with Kouji.

 

“So you can cum without being choked.” The words were whispered teasingly into Kouji's ear as the sound of a shower drifted out of the adjoining room.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'm glad; that was awkward enough without revealing all your kinks to your twin.” Takuya sighed, leaning back against the edge of the bath.

 

Kouji leaned against him, allowing his eyes to close for a long moment. “We should rejoin the others; the new kids still need to be convinced to return home and we need a battle strategy to use against the Royal Knights.”

 

“Hey, Koj? Do you think your brother has a chance with Zoe?” Takuya climbed out of the tub in search of a clean towel.

 

“Hmm... well, she does seem interested in him but I don't know if its a romantic interest.” Kouji bit his lower lip thoughtfully, something Takuya only ever saw him do when they were alone. Privately he thought the quirk was adorable.

 

“Yeah.” Neither felt the need to say anything more as they towelled themselves dry and got dressed, leaving the public baths just in time to find themselves fighting none other than Sagittarimon, returning to challenge them again with a back up army of Centarumon.

 

Tommy was the first to launch himself into the fight, Spirit Evolving into Korikakumon, after saving Teppei's life.

 

Takuya and the others Spirit Evolved, following Tommy's lead, and together they made short work of the enemy, with Angemon striking the final blow against Sagittarimon.

 

Alas though, peace was not to be as the Royal Knights appeared moments after Katsuharu and Teppei formally apologized to Tommy for bullying him and announcing that they planned to return home, parting as friends.

 

They captured the four new kids in a shining net, carrying them away with Tommy clinging to the outside of the net, Angemon having been returned to a Digi-egg by a single blow from the Knights.

 

It took much work for the rest of the gang to convince a Trailmon to take them to Beanstalk Village, and they arrived in time to save the Mamemon but not the village itself as Dynasmon destroyed the golden pod, digitizing first the beanstalk and then the rest of the village.

 

Finally convinced that they were in danger by staying, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki, and Teruo boarded Worm to be returned to the human world, with Katsuharu allowing Tommy to 'return the favour' and shove him onto the train. They all waved as Worm started the trip to the human world, taking their new friends to safety.

 

 

 

Takuya felt something new rise up inside of him as he fed one baby Digimon after another. Since arriving at the Village of Beginnings he had felt the strange emotion, but it was only now, as he looked across the room at Kouji and Kouichi feeding rare twin Digimon together that he was able to identify the emotion.

 

Longing, that's what it was; longing for a child of his own. He didn't know if Kouji wanted kids, or even if they would be together long enough to talk about adopting, yet at that moment a baby of his own was all he wanted.

 

Setting down the Botamon he had been feeding for a nap, he glanced around him at all the sleeping babies. “I think that's all of them.” He pitched his voice low so as not to wake anyone.

 

Swanmon thanked them for their help and led them outside for tea, but just outside the door, Takuya snagged Kouji's sleeve.

 

“What is it?”

 

Takuya led them a few paces away from the group, out of earshot but not out of sight. “Have you ever thought about it?”

 

“About what?”

 

“About... you know, having a child of your own.” Takuya couldn't meet Kouji's eyes as he felt his cheeks flame bright red.

 

“Yes I have, but Takuya, Japan doesn't accept same sex marriage, and same sex couples are generally not approved for adoption unless the child is a relatives. Besides, we're sixteen.”

 

“I'm not saying I want a baby right now.” Takuya's cheeks flared impossibly hotter; was this a side effect of being the warrior of fire? Shaking that thought off, he continued. “But someday I would like to be a father, though I didn't know how badly I want a child of my own before today. Before feeding those babies. I don't know what the future holds for us; if we will even still be together after graduating college, but if its at all possible I want to raise a family with you.” Takuya leaned in a pressed an almost chaste kiss against Kouji's lips, all to aware that they were not alone.

 

“I would like that as well, but it may not be possible so don't get your hopes up.” Kouji squeezed Takuya's hand gently before releasing it and turning to rejoin the others.

 

Swanmon was explaining that the babies usually only stayed in the village for a day or two before being picked up by Trailmon to be taken to their true homes, but that lately the Trailmon had stopped coming. That they were all hiding in their tunnels, afraid of the Royal Knights.

 

Pushing all thoughts of a human baby to the back of his mind, Takuya voiced what they were all thinking. “We'll go see those Trailmon, see if we can't talk some sense into them.”

 

“Oh thank you!” Swanmon gushed at them as they left the village, heading towards where the Trailmon were hiding.

 

“Hey, Takuya...” Kouji trailed off, remembering the twin Digimon he had helped Kouichi feed.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Would you want to raise twins?”

 

“Huh? Twins?”

 

“Yeah.” Kouji stopped walking. “Lately I feel like I've missed out on so much, having been raised as an only child rather than as a twin. I know that I can't reclaim what I lost... what we lost.” His eyes strayed to Kouichi, who glanced back at them over his shoulder as though he knew that Kouji was talking about him. “But maybe I can make up for that by raising twins of my own; they don't even have to be boys.” Kouji's eyes dropped as an unaccustomed nervousness flooded through him.

 

“Twins, huh? I've never thought about it before but I'm not against the idea.” Takuya sighed. “Just keep talking to him and I'm sure you'll be as close to Kouichi as you were always meant to be in no time.”

 

“Yeah.” Hand in hand, they hurried to catch up.

 

 

 

The Trailmon absolutely refused to move, preferring to abandon the babies rather than face the wrath of the Royal Knights. Dejected, they turned to head back to the village, only to find it under attack.

 

As one, Takuya and Kouji unity evolved into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon but neither attacked the Knights.

 

It took a few moments before Kouichi realized that they were trying to protect the eggs and organized an effort to get the eggs gathered and to safety.

 

Zoe was the one who realized that they couldn't remove the eggs from the village on their own and went to find the Trailmon. Kouichi watched her go, admiring her figure for a long moment before getting back to the task at hand, a soft blush painting his cheeks.

 

“So you like Zoe?” JP grinned at him.

 

“What makes you think that?” Kouichi stood up hauling the basket of eggs off.

 

JP opened his mouth just as an explosion shook the ground; this wasn't the time for teasing.

 

Moments later he heard the sound of a Trailmon. “She must have ran the distance to be back that fast.”

 

Kouichi said nothing; teasing was one thing but how would JP react if he made a real move on Zoe? It was common knowledge that he was in love with Zoe.

 

Shaking his head to clear the thought away, Kouichi started loading baskets of eggs onto the closest Trailmon until something unexpected happened.

 

Four glowing eggs flew out of the car, reacting to Takuya and Kouji's D-Tectors, calling to the four evil spirits housed within.

 

Seconds later Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon and Grumblemon were standing in front of them, forming a barrier between them and the Royal Knights.

 

Together, the ten Legendary Warriors were powerful enough to make Crusadermon and Dynasmon retreat, but not before the village was scanned. Thankfully, all the babies and eggs were aboard the Trailmon before that happened.

 

As they watched the Trailmon leave, Takuya knew that they had to come up with a plan for defeating those Knights, and fast.

 

It became a race against time as one by one the remaining areas were scanned; first the Flame Terminal, then the prairies where Kouji had met Gotsumon, the Forest Terminal, and finally the Autumn Leaf Fair. They managed to save friends, and defeat the allies of the Royal Knights, but time and time again they failed to beat the Knights themselves. Finally, only one area remained; Ophanimon's castle.

 

This was it! This was where they would make the final stand against the Royal Knights. It was do or die.

 

 

 

Takuya blushed hard as he realized what he had said. He was with Kouji; everyone knew he was with Kouji; so why had he just told Zoe that he liked her?

 

Not that it was really a secret since he had had sex with her that one time, but it was still embarrassing! Quickly burying himself in the search for the key, he fell asleep moments later.

 

Upstairs, Kouichi's mind was in turmoil; what had Crusadermon meant when she had said that he was only a spirit?

 

Kouji wanted to help, he knew that and yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Being a mere spirit would explain why nothing really hurt him; even being fucked by Takuya hadn't hurt. Shouldn't anal sex hurt, at least a little?

 

The others couldn't know though, not even Kouji. The knowledge would be devastating, and the last thing they needed now was to be distracted.

 

In the end they found nothing that would lead them towards the key, and time was running out. The Royal Knights were almost there.

 

Too late it was revealed that Nefertimon, guardian and librarian of Ophanimon's castle, was the key but try as they might they could not protect her. She was destroyed, allowing the Royal Knights to scan the castle.

 

Lucemon was free.

 

 

 

Once more they found themselves on the moon; this time on the third, yellow moon. There they were reunited with two unexpected faces; Salamon, who used to be Ophanimon, and Lopmon, who used to be Cherubimon.

 

Watching the three reborn Celestial Digimon playing together happily only confirmed that they needed to end this fight once and for all; for everyone's sake.

 

Only then were they able to beat Crusadermon and Dynasmon, but before they could be purified, Lucemon was there to scan their data, allowing him to digivolve into his Chaos Mode.

 

Effortlessly, he defeated EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, almost scanning both Takuya's and Kouji's data; only the moon breaking up around them saved them from being scanned. That and the power of all three reborn Celestial Beings.

 

Working together, they made it to the Dark Area of the shattered Digital World, where Lucemon was preparing to invade the human world.

 

Yet nothing they tried worked, as one by one they were struck down by Lucemon before being imprisoned by Lucemon in a sphere of light and darkness. All but Kouichi.

 

With the last of his strength, he shielded them from a second attack, becoming imprisoned himself. It was too much for his spiritual form, but just before he faded away, he gave his spirits of darkness to Kouji.

 

Takuya's passionate belief that they could win against all odds, coupled with the union of light and dark within Kouji triggered something unexpected; a new unified evolution combining all of them into one being; Susanoomon.

 

Utilizing their sword, they sliced through the sphere surrounding the Dark Area, and through Lucemon, allowing for his data to be purified. Or so they thought.

 

The evil data accumulated into a dark egg, growing larger and larger until Lucemon's final form was revealed as a colossal dragon holding a black sphere.

 

Spirit evolving for a final time, they followed the dragon into the human world, only to be struck down.

 

Despair settled down heavily upon them; how could they do anything?

 

It was then that the warriors came to life, all ten of them; Takuya finally got to speak to Agunimon face to face, as did the others with their spirits.

 

Once more they formed Susanoomon, and with the sword destroyed Lucemon, for good.

 

The threat of evil gone, the data was released and the Digital World rebuilt better than before as it was free to thrive.

 

But before they had a chance to really say goodbye, they were flung into the wormhole back to the human world, where Kouji received a message from Loweemon that Kouichi was still alive and that he needed to go to him.

 

 

 

They hurried into the hospital room, praying that they weren't too late. Kouichi was lying on a table, unresponsive to the doctors, but the moment they approached a final miracle happened; the data Lucemon had scanned from him was released back into his body, reuniting spirit with flesh, allowing him to wake up once more.

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

Takuya hung back, uncertain what to say. Even though he had already come out to his own parents and introduced them to Kouji, he was still nervous about meeting Kouji's mom.

 

Maybe it was because Kouji hadn't seen her since he was a baby, but he felt like an outsider intruding upon a private moment.

 

“Mom, there is someone I'd like you to meet.” Kouichi nodded to Kouji who pulled the bouquet of flowers out from behind his back.

 

“Ko-?” With a gasp she threw herself at him, sending the flowers flying. “Kouji! I never thought I'd see you again!”  


“I never thought I'd ever meet you; for the longest time, Dad let me believe that you were dead. It wasn't until Kouichi found me that I learned the truth.” He hugged her back, tightly, before beckoning Takuya to come closer.

 

“Maybe this isn't the right time for this, considering we were just reunited but there is someone I need you to meet. Mother, this is Takuya, my boyfriend.”

 

“Well, Kouichi you need to find someone for yourself; I need grand-kids from one of you.” Without even batting an eye, she turned back to Takuya. “You'll have to come over some time and tell me all about how you met Kouji.”

 

“Yeah I will.” Takuya nodded. “It's a promise. Oh, and Kouichi has a girlfriend; he didn't tell you?”

 

“Kouichi! Is that true?”

 

“Yeah, her name is Zoe.” Kouichi put his phone back into his pocket. “We've only been dating for a week though.”

 

“Well, I'd still love to meet her. You deserve to be happy; you've worked so hard to support us but you need to look after yourself as well. Invite her over for dinner next week.”

 

“I'll do that.”

 


End file.
